Dark Child
by gunman
Summary: Shinji gets teleported to the Star Wars Universe where he becomes a Sith Lord and seeks to make drastic changes once his master, Komari Vosa, is killed under orders from Darth Sidious. ShinjixRei Fourth Chapter uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

_**DARK CHILD**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Star Wars.

Authors Notes: This is my first Eva/Star Wars crossover. However, unlike the other Star Wars fan-fics that have appeared in this section, I wanted something a little different. Therefore I have chosen to write this story up where Shinji meets Komari Vosa and is trained as a Dark Jedi.

For those of you who don't know, these events take place during the _Star Wars Bounty Hunter_ video game, which takes place after the Battle of Naboo from _Star Wars Episode I_, when Dooku recruited Jango Fett to become the progenitor of the Clone Army of the Republic.

And this is a Shinji/Rei story, but not until the Second Chapter, so enjoy the read.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**Apprentice**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The Third Moon of Bogden)

_Where am I?_ Shinji thought as he blinked, trying to regain his sight. The last thing he remembered was getting absorbed by the 12th Angel. Then a bright flash, a deafening sound and what felt like something the weight of an anvil pressing down upon him, and then he passed out.

Looking around he noticed that his environment was... bleak.

There were deep, black canyons all around. Jagged rocks, almost no trees or grass or bushes. But there were vines and moss, little else though. The sky was pitched black, overcast by storm clouds that emitted thunder and lightning in regular bursts.

Actually, it looked like sunlight had never, or would ever, touch this place.

Shinji started walking towards what looked like a group of buildings, not realizing that his Eva was resting in a large canyon over a ridge behind him. Not that it would have done him any good, as it was totally out of power.

Shinji stared at the unique-looking buildings and extensive architecture of the dark world, all of which looked like they had been built long ago and abandoned right after they'd been finished.

He heard nothing that sounded human, only a few strange-looking, and sounding, birds. But even from a distance he could tell they were nothing like the birds he knew from Earth.

And maybe it was paranoia, but why did he feel like he was being watched?

A skittering of some kind, a small rustling of falling rocks caught his attention. But he saw nothing.

He continued walking through the deserted city, admiring the grandeur of it all, which looked like it had been carved out of the large canyon itself. He followed the main walkway, which had been taken by many long years of ruin and disrepair. He noticed several cracks in the walkway, like pieces had been torn out deliberately to expose some kind of foul-looking black liquid that Shinji made sure he avoided. It didn't look deep, but for all he knew it was poisonous of some kind.

Shinji continued walking through the long-dead ruins of the city and came to a stop.

He _was_ being watched, at least that was what the warm breath on the back of his neck told him.

His first instinct was to run, only to feel a blunt object strike him in the back of the head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji woke up hours later, tied to a vertical table of sorts, his body feeling considerable pain as he was hunched forward, facing down to the floor.

There were several dark creatures all around him. They had a basic human appearance: two arms, two legs, one head. But they didn't look human if anything. They looked like the 'creature from the black lagoon' They had glowing red eyes and their heads were covered with hoods. They cackled as they spoke, not laughing, more like just talking.

Just then, she entered.

"Welcome, young one." the woman said.

Shinji strained to look up and noticed the athletic and curved figure, clad in a daring leather outfit, the woman herself possessing short spiky hair and fair skin. He didn't notice the dark circles around her yellow eyes. She was beautiful and terrifying all at once.

"Who... are you... ? Where am I?" he asked weakly, in part afraid.

"Don't trouble yourself with where. As for who... I am Komari Vosa." she said as she waved her hand, pushing the table backwards into a leaning 45 degree angle, causing him to gasp.

She hadn't even touched him.

Vosa moved up and practically straddled the boy. She came close to him, caressing the side of his face gently, staring at him hard.

"Who are you?" she asked, forcing her Jedi-learned powers of influence.

"Shinji Ikari." he answered without hesitation.

"And where are you from?"

"Tokyo-3."

"Never heard of it." Vosa said. "How did you get here without a ship?"

"I... I don't know. I was... absorbed by a... shadow creature... woke up... here."

"Indeed." she mused, but did not pursue her query. "Hmm. Something strange about you." she said, caressing his chest gently. "Yes... something... deep." she said as rubbed her hand over his groin.

Her smile and touch made Shinji flinch more than a little.

"I sense great potential within you, boy. Something I haven't felt in... forever." she said as she lifted her hand over to a stone table. Something on the table lifted into the air as if by itself and flew over to her. It was a small bottle of some kind. "I believe in being honest with people, especially with those I'm about to... alter." she said as she plucked the bottle out of the air.

"What do you–ACK!" he gasped as Vosa popped the top of the bottle open, gripped Shinji's throat and poured the contents down his throat.

He choked a little, but Vosa covered his mouth with her hand, forcing Shinji to swallow hard.

In seconds, his entire world, his will, even his memories of his life as an Eva pilot became blurry and almost non-existent. Like a dream you weren't sure you had.

While the drug worked it magic, Vosa placed her hands on the sides of his head and pressed her Force powers through his mind.

"YESSSSS! Yes! I sense great potential within you, my boy. Amazing potential. But you are also afraid, unable to fight me. Do not worry, I will take away your fear." she said, caressing his cheek with her lips. "You are weak, yet strong. Mature, yet still a child. Intelligent, but simple." she said in a whisper as she liked the side of his pain-stricken face. "You will make a fine apprentice."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The liquid Vosa had given Shinji was a concentrated dose of the Bando Gora's special drugs that was designed to break a person's will in seconds. Vosa herself was once exposed to these very drugs and eventually it caused her to go insane.

She had already been difficult to control, possessing hyper aggressiveness that was not favorable to the Jedi order.

However, it served her well, as the leader of the Bando Gora.

She used her Force powers and saber skills to become the undisputed master of the dark cult.

But now, even with her other plans in motion, she had a more important one.

Her apprentice.

Because Shinji was weak in will, under Vosa's influence, he was overtaken and stripped of all that he had been. His mind corrupted and controlled, his body responded without question. It was as if he was literally a blank slate, and all he knew was what Vosa was teaching him.

And yet, he found himself dedicated to it as well. As if a true purpose had been given him.

Vosa trained him to use a lightsaber, two at once as she now did.

Amazingly, Shinji progressed faster than even Vosa expected. Without a will of his own, an opinion or even a single hesitant thought, Shinji took every order and instruction that she gave, becoming the warrior he never could have been in his world. Unburdened by fear, worthlessness, self-doubt and the needed praise of others, thanks to the Bando Gora drugs that took away his memories and even his emotions, Shinji became stronger, faster, more agile than ever before. Vosa also used special drugs to enhance his body for greater physical performance.

Shinji became the apprentice and warrior that few masters could have hoped for.

So much so that after only a year of intense 10-hour daily training, Vosa went a step further, and bedded the young Ikari.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji entered Vosa's bedchamber, his eyes held a glazed look.

Vosa smiled as she beheld her apprentice.

In the year she had spent training and conditioning the boy, she herself was amazed at the physical changes she now saw.

His body had more than doubled in muscle mass. His arms and legs were ripped and toned by months of continuous training, his body sporting a six-pack, every sinew strong of steel. Everything that would have made a Mandalorean jealous.

And she would know.

His hair was long and unkempt, covering most of his face. His body was covered in what was the remnants of his skin-tight bodysuit she had found him wearing. It was little more than shreds and tattered ruins. He was almost exposed to the world.

Not that he cared.

"Have you been training hard, Shinji?" Vosa asked.

"Yes, mistress." he said with no emotion, clutching his two lightsabers in both hands.

She looked at him. "Your clothes are falling apart."

"Yes, mistress."

She rose from the bed as he remained motionless. She waved her hands, the last pieces of his suit falling from his body. He didn't seem to care as she walked around him, taking in his scent.

Sweat and stink from months of not bathing and training. A mild hint of dirt and moss, the heat of his body, and blood. A lot of blood. But there was something else. Something... primal.

It was her insight, her Force powers, that told her this.

She drew her hand across his strong shoulders, gazing at the young warrior before her.

_How long has it been? _She thought as she looked at him. _Months... years... nearly a decade._

"I have a new task for you, my apprentice." she said as she walked over to the bed, using her powers to close the heavy doors to her personal chambers in one of the high towers of the citadel.

"What is your bidding, mistress?" he asked.

"Pleasure me." she said huskily as she let the straps of her loosely-termed outfit come undone. When her leather garb had fallen to the floor, completely removed from her athletic figure, she turned to the young man. "Please your mistress with your own physical gifts." she cooed.

Shinji moved to her, dropping his lightsabers by her clothes as she gripped the back of his head and thrust her lips forcefully to his own.

She knew that Shinji had no experience in these matters, so as he was her apprentice it was her task to educate him.

"Mmmm! MMMMM!" she moaned as she forced her tongue into his mouth.

She pulled away from his mouth after a couple minutes and tossed him into the bed. She grinned as she crawled over him, like a lion mounting her prey.

The only problem: this prey wasn't scared.

Vosa gripped Shinji by his shoulders and flipped him over so that she was under him.

"Down my body, start at my neck." she whispered to him.

Shinji obeyed, kissing the woman feverishly from her neck, which turned into more of a leech-like technique, down to her ample breasts, lavishing as much attention on them as possible.

"Don't be afraid to bite." she sighed.

Shinji took her advice, engaging his teeth just enough to scar her skin but not draw blood.

"That's good, my apprentice!" she moaned. "Leave them something to remember you by!"

He moved lower after leaving a thin gleam of saliva on her marked breast. Trailing down her smooth stomach until he came to the juncture at her legs.

"Use your tongue."

He obeyed his mistress, snaking his tongue out diving into her.

"AAAHHH!" she gasped as he buried his face into her depths. "AAAAAHHHHHH! YES! That's Good Shinji! YES! You're learning fast! Like pure instinct, almost!"

Shinji continued to pleasure the woman for several minutes as she pulled at his hair violently as she came with force that shocked even her.

"STOP!" she commanded as her orgasm died down.

Shinji looked up and stared at the woman, awaiting his next order.

"Take your lightsaber," she said, reaching down to grasp his hardened member. "And replace your tongue with it."

Shinji obeyed and moved up to impale his mistress with his fully ignited weapon. Vosa shuddered as she was quickly buried to the hilt with him.

"YES! Now... move it in and out, slowly at the first minute, but then go harder and faster until I tell you to stop!" she panted.

"Yes, mistress!" he grunted as he complied.

Shinji pleasured the woman for nearly three hours, thrusting in and out with relentless and unbroken rhythm, his stamina borne of rigorous training and his time as a track-runner in school.

Vosa came so many times she was afraid she would burst, truly impressed at the prowess that her apprentice possessed.

At the third hour mark she ordered Shinji to stop, only because she couldn't take any more.

She caressed his face, their bodies drenched with more sweat and heat. She pulled the boy to her.

"Sleep, my apprentice." she said to him. "From now on, you will train during the day, and pleasure me at night."

"Yes, my mistress." Shinji said as he drifted into slumber beside her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been nearly two weeks since Vosa had first taken Shinji. She found that she absolutely loved using his saber for her pleasure. Her young lover proved to be exceptionally talented and took all her instructions with determined exactness. And with numerous variations in their flaying passions.

Since then Shinji's schedule now consisted of daily ten-hour training at 'sun-up', and then five hours of pleasuring his mistress at night. Then he would sleep and start again. He would eat hearty for both activities and take care of 'business' when he had to.

It was nearly sun-up once again as Vosa stood by the window to her personal quarters high up in the black citadel of the Bando Gora, all her physical gifts exposed to the cool air of the Bogden moon. She grimaced as she looked out over the barren landscape.

"Is something wrong, mistress?" Shinji asked as he suddenly appeared beside her.

"Bounty hunters. They're here." she replied. She had been expecting this for some time.

While Shinji had become a perfect saber fighter, his talent for using the Force was minimal. He could only sense things, and very briefly. He still couldn't levitate objects or influence the thoughts of others. Not that the Bando Gora followers needed much motivation to follow him. Shinji had proven that he could take any one of them, sabers or not. Vosa was a great fighting teacher, but she was not fully capable of teaching him the ways of The Force.

"Tell me where." he said.

"I'm sensing three... no, four of them, to the south and west. They shouldn't be hard to find." she told him.

"I'll dispatch them at once."

Shinji grabbed his new black clothing and lightsabers and quickly ran to find them.

From her palace window, Vosa watched him run into the wastelands of the dark moon, smiling at the warrior he had become. It was then that she noticed something else.

_Another bounty hunter has arrived_. Vosa thought. _Yes. It's the same one whose been looking for me for the last few days. Tracked me all the way from Coruscant and Malitstar. He will be a pleasure to fight_. She smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji slashed savagely at the alien bounty hunter, rendering him to pieces in seconds. He looked at the hunter, who was like a greenish lizard, before sensing something else.

He ducked behind a rock as a snipers laser nearly clipped him.

Shinji peered out from behind the rock, only so much that he could see a small flash of metal.

_Got you._ He thought. _They have the high ground. Hmm. What to do, what to... ah!_

Shinji grabbed a pair of smoke grenades from the other bounty hunters belt and looked back to where the sniper was. He grabbed the other weapons from the bounty hunter and set to work.

The sniper looked down and grimaced.

_Come on, just stick your head out. Just a little._

Suddenly, a barrage of laser blasts erupted from behind the rock she was watching, and caused her to duck behind her own.

Because of the distance, the handguns that were being used against her did not have the strength to reach her at full power. Not enough to do any damage, but enough to give her a good scar or even blind her eyes for a couple days. And to a sniper, such a thing was critical.

What was upsetting was that he had her position now. A couple more laser blasts and she saw a figure move from one rock to another.

She tried to get a bead on him, but he took cover and fired again at her, striking only the rocks. That was to be expected from the distance he was.

A sudden smoke bomb ignited and covered Shinji's movements as he ducked to another rock.

He repeated the process a couple times more.

The sniper looked down and saw nothing but smoke and fire, an occasional laser blast was coming both rocks, at intervals of one minute apart.

_He's moving from rock to rock, firing one blast from each rock, and using the smoke to cover his attacks. Clever this one, but repetitive and almost pointless. Blast it! Why can't I..._

Her musings were cut off when the sudden hum of a lightsaber behind her startled her.

_What_? She looked into her lense and saw the reflection of Shinji himself standing over her with his lightsaber drawn and pointed to her neck. _How_... then it struck her.

Not the lightsaber, but the realization. He had used the smoke bombs to cover his movements while he set up the guns from the other bounty hunter he had slain on the two rocks he kept moving behind. He had set them to fire on automatic, using different intervals to make it seem as if he was moving and firing at her. The smoke and fire obscured her vision the entire time, giving him the necessary time he needed to get behind her.

_Damn it! He's better than I expected_. "At least tell me your name." she asked.

"I am the apprentice of Komari Vosa. My name... is unimportant."

A quick single slash, and the bounty hunter was dead.

"Two down... two to go."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was able to track down the third bounty hunter and easily killed him, using stealth and his own quickness. He assumes it was a him, as his green and yellow Power Suit made them look male.

But when he got to the fourth, he found that someone had already killed him.

He stared at the Mandalorean armor the brutish bounty hunter wore.

"Who killed this man?" he asked the Bando Gora who were already present.

They hissed at him, yet Shinji could understand them.

"They were dressed the same? Odd. Where is the other?" he asked.

They hissed again.

"Left a while ago. Very well." he said, before taking off to get to his mistress.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

However, Shinji did not arrive in time.

Taking a secret passage to the main ceremony chambers, Shinji was too late as he saw two figures standing over the defeated body of his mistress and teacher.

One was dressed in the same kind of battle armor as the other bounty hunter he had met. The other was an older man dressed in black with a cape flowing behind him.

They were talking, but from his position on ledge high up on the north wall Shinji felt his anger rise as he listened from the distance to the pair talking.

"If you could have killed her at any time, why put a price of her head?" the man in the armor said.

"To find you. This contest brought you to me." the older man said.

"I'll take my reward now." the armored man said, holding out his hand.

"Of course, of course." the old man said, walking a bit away from the armored man. "Five million, was it? Or, much more, if you agree to accompany me to Kamino, to be cloned."

"You want to clone me?" he asked as he removed his helmet revealing a man with dark hair and tanned skin.

"Imagine it, an army of warriors, the training of which you will personally oversee, and programmed for absolute obedience. They will be magnificent."

"And why should I agree to do this?"

"A chance at immortality. To pass on your ways to an entire army crafted in your image. A great deal of money. How could a man such as yourself refuse?"

There was a pause as the armored man seemed to be thinking this over.

"I'll accept your offer, on one condition." he finally said

"And that is?" the older man asked.

"I want the first clone for myself. Unaltered."

"Might I inquire as to why?" he asked curiously.

"You might." the armored man said with a mild condescending tone.

The old man decided he would find out later. "Very well, I accept your terms."

The pair shook hands.

That's when Shinji struck.

Leaping down from the high ledge of the chamber, Shinji landed with amazing grace, making not a sound. Since his arrival at the main chamber he had been burning with rage at the sight of his mistress, his teacher, dead before these two men.

She who had taught him, conditioned him, made him who he was, had taught him not only to fight but also the ways of the flesh. A pleasure he would not know again.

Neither men noticed him, but he saw the older man looking around the chamber, as if he was looking for something... or someone. He clutched his chest.

"What's wrong?" the armored man asked.

"I feel... great rage. Anger. Violence." the older man said, clutching his chest.

"Where?" the armored man asked.

The older man spun around and finally gazed upon the form of Shinji Ikari dressed in a black shirt, pants, boots, and arm guards. His face one of anger and hate, his breath deep and hard.

"What?" the armored man called out, amazed that this boy had just appeared out of nowhere. His first thought, of course, was that he could have struck them both down without them knowing.

"Jango, who is this?" the older man asked, feeling the rage continuing to build up inside him.

"Don't know, Tyrannus. Never seen him before." the armored man said.

"Amazing I didn't sense him before now."

"Any idea who he is?" He asked as he slowly reached for his guns.

Shinji ignited his sabers.

"Vosa's apprentice, it appears." Tyrannus said as he pulled his lightsaber out and ignited it.

"_You_ want to fight him?" Jango asked the older man.

"Indeed." he said with an amused sneer.

Shinji leaped at the older man who had ordered the death of his mistress, slamming his two sabers into his one. Tyrannus was instantly pushed back as Shinji moved forward in his assault.

_Incredible_! Tyrannus thought. _Such strength! Such quickness! Such unbridled ferocity!_ He groaned as he felt the sting of the boys impacts against his saber.

Jango watched with honest amazement as the young warrior spun, flipped, parried, and lunged at his benefactor. His saber skills were fluid and quick. Maybe even quicker than Vosa's. And his aggressiveness was like that of a wild animal.

He wasn't liking how this was going.

Shinji leaped into the air and knocked away Tyrannus's lightsaber, leaving his body open for a swift but powerful double kick to the chest.

"ARGH!" the older man groaned as he tumbled backwards, falling onto his backside. He recovered quickly and brought his saber up to block the boys attack. _His energy, his speed, his agility! It is far beyond normal! Vosa trained him very well! _

"He's like a berserker!" Jango gasped as he pulled his guns, ready to give his new employer a hand.

Tyrannus was on the ground, defending himself vainly against the youth who seemed to have unlimited reserves of energy. And he kept attacking, slamming his lightsabers in Tyrannus's.

Shinji switched his tactics, altering his position in a split second, enabling him to move under the older man in order to slice Tyrannus's lightsaber in three pieces and kick the man hard in the face.

Jango pulled his guns and fired at the boy, only to have him turn around and deflect the energy blasts with his saber. However, the distraction, though only a few seconds, was long enough to allow Tyrannus to recover and quickly throw his hands up, sending the boy flying backwards through the air, across the large chamber, and slamming hard into the opposite wall, cracking stone as he did.

The boy fell to the ground, his lightsaber blades dousing as he hit the ground.

Tyrannus and Jango walked up to the boy and loomed over him.

"Shall I put him out of your misery?" Jango asked, pointing his gun at the boys head.

Tyrannus considered that. However, he had a better thought.

"Tempting, but no. I have never before faced an opponent like this before. Such power! Such fierce energy! Ordinarily I would have no hesitation in killing him, but I sense something inside him. Something... useful."

"Useful? He nearly took your head off, if you remember. He's a wild animal."

"Even wild animals can be tamed." he said with surprising confidence.

_Not the ones I know._ "Huh." Jango scoffed, but reholstered his gun. "Your call."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Days later found the boy on a medical examining table being loomed over by two dark individuals. He was still unconscious, and Tyrannus knew that it was safer that way.

"Who is this, Lord Tyrannus?" the older man, Darth Sidious, said.

"The apprentice of Komari Vosa." the slightly younger Darth Tyrannus said.

"Indeed?" the older Sith said as he loomed over the boy. "I sense... strength, no fear, great skill and anger. But he has not yet mastered the Force."

"No, my lord."

"He is a wild animal, Lord Tyrannus." the dark lord warned. "Do you think this wise?"

"But he can he tamed. I sense a lack of will power in him, my lord."

"And you wish to train him as a Sith." the older man said, moving off from the boy.

"He nearly defeated me in combat. That alone merits interest."

"Interest. But not importance. There is something about this boy that feels... wrong."

"He is young, and can be easily manipulated to our cause."

The older man sighed. "We shall see. What of the candidate?"

"On Kamino. The cloners have already begun their work. Soon the army will be ready."

"And in the meantime, we have much work to accomplish."

"And the boy?"

The older man paused for a few seconds. Considering.

"Train him if you wish, if he is as skilled as you say, it would be a shame to waste such talent." he said as he turned and walked away. "But be mindful, my apprentice."

"Thank you, master." Tyrannus bowed to the departing man.

Tyrannus looked at the still unconscious boy.

"Well, _my_ young apprentice, it seems as if your life has just gotten more... interesting. You have great potential, and though your destiny is uncertain, I have no doubt you will be a true challenge to train, and an even greater asset to the Order of The Sith!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

This is my first Evangelion/Star Wars crossover story.

As you might have noticed, it's a pretty dark one, and Shinji has become little more than an animal with incredible saber skills. That will change in the next chapter, for the most part.

It also doesn't start in the mainstream of the Star Wars universe, but actually starts from a divergent video game and continues into the movies starting at the 'Attack of the Clones' movie.

And yes, I did have him be seduced by Komari Vosa as a mens of corrupting and breaking him even more than her using drugs and her Jedi-powers to make him far more powerful than he would have been able to become by himself.

The bounty hunters were just a bunch of nameless individuals I created to demonstrate Shinji's skill as a dark Jedi.

And yes, I've turned Shinji into a badass because I wanted something different.

This is a Shinji/Rei fic, but Rei won't show up until the next chapter. I had to build up Shinji and make him a dark Jedi so that he could come back and claim Rei.

So please Read and Review.


	2. Bride of the Sith

_**DARK CHILD**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva or Star Wars

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

**Bride of the Sith**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji leaped through the air and came down hard upon the 20-year old Padawan. The young Jedi-in-training blocked his attack with his own lightsaber, only to have the dark Jedi pull a second saber and run him through the chest.

"DANNAR!" the Jedi Master shouted as his Padawan fell lifeless.

Shinji turned to the elder Jedi Master as he attacked. The dark Jedi easily blocked the lightsaber strikes and hopped back to avoid them entirely.

"You will pay for the lives of the Jedi you have slain!" Master Zaroc said as he attacked.

Shinji said nothing as he stopped dodging and stood his ground as the Jedi Master brought his saber down on the dark Jedi, only to have Shinji react with blinding speed, throwing his arms out to toss the lightsaber from the Jedi Masters hands. The second it left his hands, Shinji quickly ignited his own lightsabers and slashed at the Jedi Master, leaving two deep marks across his chest.

"ARGH!" Master Zaroc groaned as he fell to his knees and died before his body fully collapsed to the floor.

Shinji turned as two figures approached him from the shadows. One of them clapping his hands.

"Impressive, my young apprentice." Darth Tyrannus said to the young man as he clapped.

"Master." Shinji said, bowing to the older man in the black cape.

"Yes, most impressive." the holographic image of Darth Sidious said as it looked over at the dead bodies of the three Jedi. "Two Masters and a Padawan. You finished them sooner than I expected."

In the two years since Shinji had been 'recruited' by Darth Tyrannus his Force-powers had grown considerably to the point he was almost on par with Tyrannus himself. It had taken that long to break Shinji of his temperament and condition him to be a true Sith apprentice. And thanks to Vosa's long and extensive training regimen he had become a stronger fighter than Tyrannus, and in less time than it had taken him as a Jedi.

This only served to prove Darth Sidious right that aggressiveness can be a worthwhile training tool.

The mobile holographic unit that illuminated the image of Darth Sidious walked over to the now 17-year old apprentice, dressed in the black garb of the Sith.

(AN: Think a cross between Darth Maul's outfit and the dark Jedi outfit Anakin wore in the second movie)

"You have done very well, young one." Darth Sidious said to the boy.

"My lord." Shinji said with a bow to the hologram.

"Yes, most impressive, my apprentice." Tyrannus said.

"Thank you, master." Shinji bowed to the man.

"The bodies will need to be dealt with so as not to attract attention from the Jedi. We cannot afford any interference in our plans." Sidious said. "Especially at this time."

"Of course, Master." Tyrannus said. "I shall deal with it immediately."

"Do we know what they were doing here?" Sidious asked.

"They were apparently looking for evidence of the master who sent the Sith agent to Naboo to kill the Jedi." Tyrannus exclaimed.

"They did not know who to look for, or where to look at. Yet they came here, to the deepest corridors of Coruscant." the raspy voiced man said.

"Yes." the man replied.

"We will need to move our operations to Geonosis sooner than expected."

"I have already sent a message to the Geonosians. They are waiting for us."

"Excellent." the dark lord mused. "Still... with the deaths of these Jedi, you, my boy," he said as he turned to address Shinji, "have completed your training. You will now be given a new name."

"What name?" the young warrior asked, confused.

"A Sith name." Tyrannus explained.

"From this day forth, you will be called Darth... Oni." Sidious declared.

"Oni. A demon." Shinji said, knowing that it was an ancient word in this universe.

The word demon apparently had many different names, and 'Oni' was an ancient one that hadn't been used in over one thousand years. Tyrannus was a rather good teacher at that, though even he couldn't have known that the word was common in Shinji's native Japan.

"It compliments your aggressive skills." Tyrannus said.

"Thank you, master." Shinji, now Darth Oni, replied.

"I have a new assignment for you, my boy." Sidious said.

"I am ready." the young Sith replied.

"The planet of Ordo 7. There is an object I wish you to obtain for me."

"Of course."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The dark, knife-like space ship, The Infiltrator, slipped through the blackness of space. It's pilot was Darth Oni, heading to the mysterious planet Ordo 7. It had been given to Shinji a year ago, after it was retrieved from Naboo by Sidious himself.

In his mind, Shinji just recapped what he had been through in his long two years under Darth Tyrannus, or Count Dooku as he was more formally known. Like Vosa, Tyrannus had trained and conditioned Shinji to become not only a skilled fighter but also a more... versatile, individual. But only Shinji seemed to take to the training, unlike Vosa.

He was taught how to use The Force, but was also trained in languages, mechanics, stealth and piloting. He was taught about other worlds and the diverse cultures and political affiliations within The Galactic Senate. And most of all, the history and point-of-view of the Sith Order.

Most of it he found unnecessary to know. He was a warrior, not a politician, so such things didn't have any sway over him.

Like with Vosa, Shinji was an apprentice, the hand and will of his master, meant to carry out orders. This was his purpose and little else.

And yet... he didn't mind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

((**_FLASHBACK, less than two years ago_**))

Darth Tyrannus threw out his hands and thrust Shinji into the steel wall once more.

"You have great skill with a saber. But your ability to use the Force is almost nothing." Tyrannus said as the boy got back up. "Almost. Vosa trained you well, but she could not teach you what I can."

"And why should I believe you?" Shinji growled at the man.

"Because you have much potential as a Sith. It would be a shame to waste it."

"Not good enough!" he shouted as he leaped at the man.

Tyrannus waved his hand, throwing the boy off course and into another wall.

"Then how about a more logical reason." he said as he loomed over the boy. "I was Vosa's teacher."

Shinji looked up at the man, his look one of confusion.

"Years ago she was my pupil. She had great potential, but she proved too difficult to control. She was fierce and aggressive and given to frequent bouts of violence. After I left The Jedi Order Vosa was sent with a group of other Jedi to dispatch a group of Mandalorean's. She killed twenty of them in one day." he added, as if trying to impress the boy that he knew even that. "However, the thrill of battle became too much for her and during another mission to infiltrate the Bando Gora Cult, she disappeared. The Jedi were never able to find her, little knowing she had become the leader of the cult itself."

"If she couldn't be controlled by you, then why did you make her your apprentice?" Shinji asked as he stood up.

"Because for centuries we Sith have lived by the Rule of Two."

"Rule of Two?"

"Yes. One master and one apprentice."

"Why?"

"Originally for the sake of secrecy. Nearly a thousand years ago the Sith were wiped out, by the Jedi and ourselves."

"What? How?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"Sith desire power. Power can bring about great change and do great things. And it nearly destroyed the Sith Order. Once they were large in number, nearly 50 Sith, but because of their desire for power they grew selfish and they turned on each other, which lead to so much in-fighting it caused a war which dwindled our numbers to nothing. In the end, after the Jedi dispatched the last of us, the only surviving Sith, Darth Bane, rebuilt the order to function on the Rule of Two. A master to have power, and an apprentice to desire it. When the master died, the apprentice would take over and train an apprentice himself to continue the existence of the Sith." he explained as he paused and looked at the boy. "I once thought that Komari Vosa would make a fine apprentice. But she was too hard to control. Too unstable. In the end... she had to be stopped."

"She was my master! She taught me to be strong!" Shinji spat at him.

"Yes. And it seems that she also taught you how to be aggressive as well. Still, it would be a shame to lose you as I did her."

Shinji leaped at the man yet again, only to again have himself tossed through the air and slammed into a wall.

"We can keep this up all night, all week, all month if we have to." Tyrannus said.

"You will never break me!" Shinji hissed.

"Your anger is misplaced." Tyrannus told the boy.

"What? Why?"

"I told you, I wanted Vosa as my apprentice. The order to terminate her life, did not come from me. But from my master."

Shinji perked up at this. "Then I'll kill him!" he growled.

"Considering your performance thus far, I fail to see how you will fulfill your revenge against one who is stronger than myself."

"I'll find a way!" he said as he stood.

"Even if you could get to him, you will fair no better."

Shinji was silent at that. The obviousness hitting him hard, that the older man was right.

"I can help you." Tyrannus said, offering more like.

"You? Help me?"

"I can teach you the ways of the Force. With time and training, you will be strong enough to take your revenge. If you do as I tell you."

Shinji looked at the man, his feelings telling him he meant what he was offering.

"And why would you help me?" he asked the man.

"Because I sense potential in you. Because a Sith apprentice should desire power. That is natural."

Shinji cocked his head, wondering what he meant by that.

"One to have power, one to desire it." he repeated, reminding the boy of the Rule. "Your hate will make you strong. Perhaps even strong enough to take your revenge."

The offer intrigued Shinji. And it would certainly be better than getting knocked around on his butt over and over.

"When do we start?" the boy asked.

Tyrannus could only smile.

((**_END FLASHBACK_**))

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Since that day, Shinji trained religiously in the ways of the Force, growing stronger each day. Vosa had given him a strong body and fierce skills, and that fierceness made Shinji try harder to master the skills that he believed would enable him to take his revenge.

The navigation system beeped, indicating that his destination was fast approaching.

Shinji took the controls and came out of hyperspace, piloting the ship down to the mysterious planet Ordo 7.

The planet was lush and green, filled with dense jungles and odd creatures. Looking very ancient indeed. Shinji was told that his destination was in the Northern Hemisphere of the planet, an ancient temple of the Ordo Priests.

Shinji landed the craft a quarter of a mile from the temple and proceeded on foot.

He had been told that these priests were keepers of history and many mystical objects, one of which Sidious wanted him to obtain for him. He came to the gates and looked at the large temple, vaguely wondering if these priests had taken their designs from the ancient China of his world. Though there were some obvious differences in the construction and appearance. A more streamline, smooth and ancient feel to it all.

(AN: Think Ancient China designed by the Elves of Rivendell)

Still, he was told that these priests had existed since before the days of the Republic. That even Master Yoda spent time here in his youth.

The large gates opened as a young man wearing greenish robes emerged from the other side.

"May I help you, sir?" the young man asked Shinji

"I'm here to see your master." Shinji said.

"Please follow me." he said, bowing and then leading Shinji inside.

They passed through a large and majestic courtyard, laden with trees and statues that were hundreds of years old. They walked up the massive stone steps and into the broad doors of the temple itself. They proceeded through the awe-inspiring and spacious hallways of the inner temple, until they came to a half-dozen group of older men in golden robes who were simply talking.

They turned to greet the two younger men who had just arrived. The younger man in robes bowed to the elders.

"Masters, I have brought a guest who wishes to speak with you." he said.

"Greetings. May we know your name, young man?" the oldest amongst them asked.

"I am Darth Oni. I am here for the Green Eye of Korshin." Shinji said, right to the point.

The ancient man smiled. "Of course. Many who come here seek the Eye. None have succeeded."

"I'm different." he declared.

"All who come have been different. Step this way." he said, leading him past the other priests.

Shinji was lead to a fairly large room that was deep underground the temple itself, large enough to house his ship in fact. On the far side of the room was an emerald sphere twice the size of a mans fist. Inside the sphere a swirling light captivated his eyes. He shook his head and proceeded into the chamber.

When he reached the middle of the room he realized why so many who had come before him failed.

The circular chamber itself wasn't just a means of housing the object he sought, but a large portal of sorts that sent its victims to other places. Places that only their hearts could guide them to.

A pulsing at his feet alerted him to the energy building beneath him. The four thin pyramid-shaped obelisks around him energized and exploded with power, sending bolts of energy directly at him, tearing open a portal in time and space and pulling him through it.

Within seconds the portal had swallowed Shinji, sending him away from the Ordo 7. The pulsing stopped and the energy dissipated, leaving only an empty chamber and the two priests.

"Where has he been sent?" the old priest asked.

"Home." the ancient priest exclaimed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Central Dogma, NERV, Tokyo-3, Earth, our dimension)

It had been six hours since the failed attempt to recover Eva 01 and it's pilot from the 12th Angel. When the N2 Mines exploded there was nothing to be found. Not of the Angel, nor of it's captors. Since then all of NERV had been beset with a waning hope of ever finding Shinji and Unit 01.

"There has to be something!" Misato Katsuragi shouted.

"There isn't!" Ritsuko Akagi shouted at the purple-haired woman.

For the last six hours Misato had been badgering Ritsuko in trying to locate Shinji. This had annoyed the blond scientist only because she didn't know where to start looking. Ritsuko liked the boy too and wanted him back, mostly because he was nicer than Gendo himself.

"There had to be something you can do." Misato snapped.

"If there was I would have done it already!" Ritsuko snapped back.

"Well... try harder!"

While the pair argued, the German born Second Child Asuka Langley Sohryu stood off to the side, leaning against the wall with crossed arms, not caring if they ever found the boy. To her he had gotten what he had deserved for running off half-cocked and trying to kill the Angel himself.

Next to her, however, stood the blue-haired, red-eyed First Child, Rei Ayanami, who had a much different opinion about the Third Child. Shinji had been Rei's one true friend, who had shown more care and concern for her than even his own father. For that reason alone, she wished for his return.

**WA-BOOM!!!!**

Suddenly, a burst of air and light caught everyone's attention as a greenish energy portal appeared at the far end of the command center where both Rei and Asuka stood.

Everyone backed away from it, but Rei remained only a meter apart of the glowing portal itself. As if she was not afraid of what was to come.

All the occupants watched as a single individual strode through the portal. Everyone froze as they took him in.

He was tall, clearly of Japanese descent, athletic and possessing a commanding presence. His hair was brown and wavy, his eyes a strange combination of blue and yellow, but amazingly familiar to the group.

Shinji looked around the large room, taking stock of those around him. At first he didn't recognize them, but slowly, one-by-one, he recalled.

Before him stood Misato Katsuragi-his guardian and commanding officer. Dr Ritsuko Akagi-chief scientist of NERV who maintained the Eva's and the Magi super computer. Ryoji Kaji-Misato's former lover and agent of NERV. Kouzou Fuyutsuki-the sub-commander of NERV and the oldest person in the agency. Asuka Langley Sohryu-female pilot of Unit 02 and the most arrogant person Shinji had ever known. Gendo Ikari-the commander of NERV and his father. Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuga, and Shigeru Aoba-the 'bridge bunnies' who monitored the computers and the Eva battles.

And finally, Rei Ayanami-female pilot of Unit 00... and the only person Shinji truly felt for.

"What the... who the heck is that?" Kaji gasped.

"It.. looks like..." Ritsuko tried to recognize the man.

"Shinji?" Misato gasped as she stared at the seventeen year old boy.

"Whoa. He's a babe!" Asuka noted.

Shinji's eyes focused on the blue-haired girl in front of him. A fond memory of her flowed into his mind, old feelings he had long forgotten but were now renewed. Shinji lifted his hands and pointed at the girl, turning his hand palm-up and bending his fingers in a 'come here' gesture. Without any hesitation, the blue-haired girl moved towards him.

"Rei!" Gendo gasped as he saw his doll move towards the older boy.

If she heard the commander, she didn't acknowledge or show any signs of care.

Rei stepped up to the young man, who was now half a foot taller than herself. She was entranced, unable to deny him, without the will to break free even if she wanted to. She stared into his eyes and felt her cheeks flush.

Shinji increased his Force influence, even as he pulled a strange greenish pill out of his belt with his left hand and inserted it into Rei's mouth. She accepted it willingly, swallowing as his left hand caressed the side of her face, leaning in to kiss her.

"REI!" Gendo shouted as he leaped down from his elevated platform and raced over to the pair, prepared to forcefully remove Rei from this boys grasp and kill him if necessary.

However, before he got within a meter's reach of the pair, Shinji pulled something from his belt with his right hand, a polished black and silver cylinder of sorts, the colors interwoven and looping. A red beam ignited from it in an instant.

An upward slash caught Gendo by surprise, freezing him in his steps, as three more sideway slashes tore into the man. One slash went downward through his neck, another passed downwards through his chest, and the third slash fell down by his waist. All accomplished in only a second.

The red blade disappeared into the lightsaber as Shinji extended two of his fingers, which suddenly sent the eight pieces that were once Gendo Ikari flying against the base of the command podium. Only when they hit the wall did Gendo start to bleed all over the floor, though not from the slashes that he had received.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Not only was their commander dead, cut into eight pieces on the floor, but he had been killed by his own son, who had somehow changed by unknown means, and returned via an energy portal that they had no idea how it had been created or where it came from. What's more, the boy hadn't even looked at Gendo or opened his eyes to see what he had done.

Hell, he hadn't stopped kissing Rei the whole time.

He put the lightsaber back onto his belt before removing his lips from Rei's. The young woman had a glazed look on her face, her eyes closed, even as Shinji reached down and picked her up in his arms, carrying her like a groom carries his bride. He stepped backwards into the portal as it enveloped them both and vanished from sight.

Everyone just stared.

"What... just happened?" Asuka asked as soon as the portal had closed.

"I... don't know, Asuka. I just don't know." Misato said.

"That was Shinji, wasn't it?" she asked.

"I... think it was." she said, still flabbergasted.

"Well why the hell did he choose Wondergirl and not me?" the arrogant redhead asked, causing the purple-haired to give her a strange look, like 'What are you talking about?'

Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo, or what resembled him at least, then turned back to each other and nodded.

Maya was throwing up and Makoto was white as a sheet. Shigeru's jaw was hanging open.

"Commander Ikari is dead. Both Shinji and Rei are gone. Considering this, I think it's time you all knew the truth." Fuyutsuki said.

"Truth? What truth?" Misato asked, as the word 'truth' caught Kaji's ear.

"The truth about the Angels, and why NERV really exists." Ritsuko stated.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Ordo 7, the circular chamber of the Eye of Korshin)

The portal exploded open as Shinji emerged through it with a beautiful blue-haired girl in a white skintight suit in his arms. She looked like she was half asleep.

"You have returned, young warrior." the priest said as the portal closed.

"The Eye." he said, stating his intention.

"Yes. You have earned it." the older man said as he stepped to the stand where the emerald sphere crystal sat and picked it up. He held it out as the crystal suddenly levitated from his hands and flew into a small bag that was tied around the belt on his waist.

With his task completed, the young Sith carried the girl out of the temple and back to his ship. As he left, the priests of Ordo 7 just watched him leave.

"Was that wise? I sense much darkness within him." the old priest said.

"Yes. But there is now light within his heart." the ancient priest said.

"You mean... the girl?"

"Yes. Whatever path he would have walked, has now changed because she is with him."

"It is a gamble."

"Such is life my friend, such is life."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within hours, the young Sith returned to the dark halls of Coruscant where his master and the dark lord of the Sith and his master awaited him.

"You have returned." Tyrannus said as the boy arrived.

"Yes, master." Darth Oni said, though he sensed that the dark lord was slightly shocked at his presence. that he had returned. As if he did not expect him to return. "And I have the crystal you wanted." he said, presenting the green gem to his master.

"You have done well, young Sith." Tyrannus said as he accepted the gem. He turned it over to his master.

"Excellent." the dark lord of the Sith exclaimed as he accepted the Eye. "With this gem, I will be able to cloud the perception of the Jedi so that they will not be able to sense our intentions until it is far too late."

In honesty, Sidious didn't really need the Eye of Korshin, which had the ability to cloud the sight, or insight, that certain individuals like the Jedi possessed. The Jedi choose not to see the Dark Side of the Force, and that was where they existed.

"You have done well, Darth Oni." he said, nearly biting on the name.

Ordinarily a Sith is given their 'Darth' name when they have proven themselves as both a saber fighter and Force user. And often only when there were only two of them, not three. Still, the boy was proving to be a true asset to their cause, so he saw little point in not giving him a Sith name.

It was then that Tyrannus noticed the blue-haired girl in the white suit behind him. "And who is this?"

"My bride." was all Darth Oni said as he turned to leave.

Tyrannus cocked an eyebrow as the young man left, draping his arm around the girl and leading her out.

_His bride, is she? This will be most interesting_. The old, bearded man thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Here is my second chapter to my first Star Wars/Eva crossover story.

I hope no one minds that I only had Shinji pop back into his world in order to kill his father and take Rei back with him to the Star Wars universe. That had been my original intention when I wrote up this story. There were several reviewers that wanted me to keep Shinji in the Eva-universe and use his powers to take over NERV and such, but I couldn't.

I've got a major part for him to play in the coming Clone Wars, and Rei will be there as well, as his bride, partner, and second-in-command. I did mention that this was going to be a Shinji/Rei story. I'm basically going to make Rei as strong a fighter as Shinji, though I'm not sure if she's going to have Force powers like him.

The priests in this story, as well as Ordo 7 and the Eye of Korshin are completely made up. It was just a convenient plot device for getting Shinji back and forth to the Eva-universe.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this and will give me good reviews.

And now, an Omake/Lemon!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Infiltrator flew through normal space on it's way back to Coruscant. In the cockpit, the lovely blue-haired girl sat in the young Sith's lap, fervently kissing his lips.

Apparently the combination of a lifetime of following orders, plus her growing affection to Shinji, plus his Sith power of influence and the special herb created by the Bando Gora to break a person's will completely, that Vosa had originally given Shinji as a liquid, was able to completely sway Rei to Shinji's side and will in seconds.

He had used his powers, and the drug, to make Rei see him as her master, and lover.

When Shinji saw Rei in the command center, all his old feelings for her returned in force. He knew that he had to have her, to make her his own and free her of his father.

Because he loved her.

Love or lust, regardless of what it was, he wanted her to be with him, and only him.

He stopped kissing the girl and pushed her off of him to stand up. He rose out of his chair as he continued to stare at her.

"Follow me." he ordered.

"Yes, master." Rei replied.

She followed Shinji to his sleeping quarters aboard his ship. The Infiltrator was on special auto-pilot and would reach Coruscant in less than a day. The reason was... he wanted time with Rei.

"Remove your suit." he ordered as he closed the door to his quarters. Though that made no sense since they were the only ones aboard the ship. Still, he did it anyway.

Rei obeyed without hesitation, depressurizing her plugsuit, causing it to go loose around her body. She slowly peeled it off of her pale nude body and unceremoniously dropped it next to the bed. Shinji just stared at the girl. Though only 14 years of age, Rei's body was as fit and toned as any. Every curve and bend of her body, from her roundish breasts to her shapely hips, were perfect to him. He saw no flaws in his young and willing new servant and soon-to-be lover.

He removed his Sith trappings, revealing his much greater athleticism to her. No longer the skinny and frail young man she had first met in Tokyo-3, his muscles larger, ripped and well-defined.. A strange feeling of anticipation was building up inside the girl as she looked at the 17 year old.

She should have been afraid at the power and presence he possessed, and represented. But she didn't fear him. Quite the contrary, she was drawn to him.

Shinji moved towards Rei and captured her mouth with his own. She moaned softly as he pushed her back onto the bed, his mouth finding its way to her firm breasts. He licked at the nipples lightly at first, the feeling sending unexpected shivers through her body. A strange tingling reverberated through her body as his hands brushed across her skin, making her body hot. His mouth moved from licking to sucking, teasingly pulling in the nipples themselves with his teeth. She gasped as he tugged lightly and then released them. There was no mark, but the feeling was unmistakable, and her breath became deeper, like a panting. He licked her stomach slowly, trailing from her belly button, between the valley of her breasts, to her neck where he stopped. His body moved directly over hers as his arms snaked under her arms to wrap behind her back, his hands stopping at the juncture of her neck and shoulders. His tongue entered her mouth and wrestled with hers hungrily as he sandwiched her naked body between the bed and his own.

He broke the kiss and stared into her blood-red eyes.

"Do you love me, Rei-chan?" he whispered to her, teasingly touching her cheek with his nose.

"Yes, Shinji-kun." she gasped as his body gently rubbed against her own. Her eyes closed.

"Will you promise to serve me, as my lover and partner? As my bride?" he asked, nipping at her ear.

"Yes, my lord." she moaned as the heat continued to build in her body.

The pledge was set, and Shinji moved to his next course of action.

"Then I take you as my bride, Rei Ayanami. You will love me and no other. You will desire no other but me." he said as he gently spread her legs to allow him entrance.

"Yes, my love." she moaned as she readied herself. "Take me as yours." She then felt him invade her body. "AHHHHHH!" she gasped, feeling both pain and pleasure at the same time.

"You are mine forever, Rei-chan. Because I want to love no one else." he said, gently kissing her lips as he proceeded to thrust into her nubile body.

Rei was overcome with unbridled pleasure as he pushed himself in and out of her body, sucking her on her neck as his skin rubbed fiercely against her own.

He grunted softly with each thrust, starting the steady rhythm and then increasing both speed and force. Through her moans and pantings, Rei managed only a few coherent words.

"Yes! Shinji-kun! It's... Amazing! So Good! Please, Don't Stop!" Rei cried out as Shinji made her his own. Her arms wrapped around his body to lightly claw at his back. She was so overcome with desire she had not the strength to dig harder into his back.

Shinji made love to Rei for hours, proving to be both enthusiastic and attentive to her needs as well as fulling of his own. The pair crying out in beatific release at the end.

"SHINJIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" Rei screamed as she climaxed.

"REIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shinji roared as he came hard.

Rei clutched tightly to Shinji as sleep overtook her. He looked at the counter next to his bed, telling him he had enough time to sleep before they reached Coruscant. He then joined the blue-haired girl in repose, hugging her tightly to him and kissing her cheek as he did.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AN: Maybe I'm being a little cruel with Shinji making Rei his, but then again he is a Sith, right? And it's not like fourteen year old girls having relations with older boys is uncommon. Look at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask for example.


	3. The Assassins

_**DARK CHILD III**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Notes: Be warned, I'm gonna be doing a bit of time-skipping throughout this chapter, which will take place over the course of a year's time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mechapunk87: That's a great idea about Shinji fighting Obi-Wan and Anakin. I will probably put that into my next chapter, or Chapter 5, but I will put it in.

dogbertcarroll: Rei with AT-Field abilities like Shinji with Force powers? That's a good idea.

Sabby92: the timeline at this point is about six or seven years before The Battle of Geonosis.

Shinji kills tabris: I am going to have his 'world hop', but not crossing over dimensions anytime soon.

Jess D: you actually gave me a few good ideas with Shinji and Rei returning to their world after killing Gendo.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3

**The Assassins**

The planet Anzat, home to the deadly league of assassins known as The Anzati. A dark, cold, often cloudy world which was dangerous to many offworlders.

However, Shinji was no ordinary offworlder.

"Welcome, young Sith." the aged Chinese-featured man said as the boy had snuck up on him and had a red lightsaber at his throat. "I'm am impressed. Your stealth skills are formidable."

"I had a good teacher." Shinji said as he extinguished the blade. "You're Akku Seii, correct?"

"I am." he older man said, rising up off his seat. "Welcome to Anzat, young Sith." he said, formally welcoming him. "Allow me to give you a more appropriate greeting."

Shinji suddenly went on the defensive as a half-dozen shadowy figures leaped out at him, attacking with all manner of lethal bladed weapons.

Akku Seii had pulled back to avoid being caught in the melee as Shinji moved with animal-like speed and grace honed under the tutelage of Komari Vosa. He ignited his lightsabers and cut down two of the attackers as he backflipped through the air to kick down a third one. He spun around and sliced off the left and right leg of two more attackers before he Force-pushed the sixth into a tree.

With the attackers down, Akku Seii stepped up to the victorious Sith.

"Impressive. You didn't kill them all." the older man said.

"You set me up the second you saw my ship land at the space port. I chose to make an example out of them instead." he replied.

"Indeed. May I ask why you have come?"

"I need a trainer."

He cocked an eyebrow. "After the display you just put on?"

"Not for me." he said as a lithe female figure emerged from the shadows.

Akku Seii took in the exotic looking girl. Granted that a girl with blue hair and red eyes were not that unusual in this universe, but there was something about her that made the old man twitch. She was dressed in a modified version of her white plugsuit. This new suit, which looked like her old one but now included a small belt, pocket compartments, and had a white hood and cloak, was made for greater durability.

"This is Rei Ayanami. My bride." Shinji explained.

"Indeed." he said as he looked at the girl. "And you wish for us to train her in our ways."

"Yes."

"And how skilled is she? I ask only because I would like to know to which degree we should begin her training."

"I've taught her the basic saber skills, and she is trained in basic hand-to-hand combat."

"Basic. Very well. I will train her personally."

"Thank you." Shinji bowed, but kept his eyes on the older man. "And what payment do you want in return for her training?"

There was a glint in Akku's eye that Shinji didn't like.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Infiltrator flew through space, on it's way to the Outer Rim.

_Interesting that Akku would choose this as a form of payment_. Shinji thought as he set the ships computer and blasted into hyperspace.

He would be at his intended destination without two hours.

As he sat back to relax a bit, his mind wandered back to how he had left his bride on Anzat.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

((**FLASHBACK**))

"_Very well. I will acquire what you need. I will be back to retrieve Rei within a year." Shinji said. _

"_A year? Why so long?" Akku asked. _

"_So that she will have the best training possible." he answered. _

"_I see." _

_Shinji stepped up to Rei, a quivering sadness in her eyes. _

"_I do not wish to leave your side." Rei said. _

"_I don't either. But I have a duty to preform for my master. The path I walk is dangerous and only those who have the strength and skill to be even close to my equal can accompany me. I can't teach you and go on missions at the same time. Therefore, this is the best option." He said, caressing the side of her face. _

"_I love you, my husband." she said. _

"_And I you, my wife." he replied as he leaned in to her. _

_The pair kissed warmly and passionately for nearly two minutes before Shinji bowed to Master Seii and walked back to his ship. _

((**END FLASHBACK**))

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji musings ended, though he was not sad.

_I cannot be sad. I know I will see her again. I have to believe that_. He thought as his ship flew on it's way.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji's mission was to eliminate a local warlord who wasn't willing to join the Separatist cause. His name was Horde Grako of Centron 4, and he wasn't a man to oppose. He had forged himself on the battlefields and established himself as a world figure. His word was law.

As such a man like him had few true friends. He ordered his soldiers using fear and strength, he controlled the movements of his people on virtually every continent.

And like all men of power, he had but one weakness.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" the woman gasped as Grako plunged into her depths again and again. "That's it, lover! Yes! Just... Like... That!!!!"

The muscular dark-haired man thrust hard into the red-skinned woman, groping her breasts and biting at her neck from behind.

Her name was Lyra, a Zeltron with the ability to control emotions. As skilled a fighter as she was beautiful, and she used that to her advantage in her given profession.

She was a promiscuous thief.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" she moaned loudly as her legs wrapped around his body like vice, as if trying to milk his member for all it was worth. "Don't Stop! Don't STOP!!" she screamed as her hands dug deep into the dark skin of his shoulders.

"GODS! Aren't you satisfied yet, woman? Three hours!! Damn It! But I... I can't refuse you and I don't know why!" He grunted as he continued to pleasure himself and the woman. "You're like a succubus and a Jedi all at once!"

"Jedi can only affect the weak-minded my lord! OOOOHHHHH!!! And I can tell you are not weak!" she hissed as he came hard into her folds.

He collapsed hard onto her body, the conniving Zeltron playfully stroking his hair for a couple of minutes and then pushing him off of her body.

"And now to work." she grinned as she silently padded across the room to where the safe was.

Being an emotion controller and not a mind reader, Lyra had to be careful in how she approached and talked to the man. Getting into his bed was easy enough. Getting the code out of him was much more difficult.

But she had succeeded in that.

"YES!" she gasped as she cranked the handle and opened the black safe door. Inside was a fine take. Several precious jewels and bags of gold coins for herself, and several disks with the security codes and technical information of his armaments, troop placements, weapons and vehicles. Those would fetch a very pretty price to the right buyer. Like the Hutts for example. "Easy money!"

"Indeed." a gruff voice exclaimed from behind her.

Lyra spun around to see the towering Grako looking down at her.

"I should have mentioned. I'm a lite sleeper!" he said with a strong slap to her face.

"ARGH!" she cried out, sprawling herself over the floor.

"Your life ends here, thief!" she growled as he grabbed his axe from the wall. "Not that you weren't bad in bed, but I will not be so easily taken advantage of!"

Lyra tried to crawl away as her assailant continued to thunder towards her.

"YOU ARE ENDED!" he growled as he raised his axe and was prepared to bring it down hard into her head.

Suddenly, the axe was plucked from his hands as if by magic.

"What?" Grako gasped in confusion.

"What?" Lyra gasped in relief.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it isn't nice to hurt ladies?" a young man in black garb said as he stepped out of the shadows, right hand outstretched and pointing at the floating axe.

"I killed my own mother, Jedi-scum! As I will you!" he growled.

"You're mistaken. For one, I'm not a Jedi. And for two..." he waved his hand and brought the axe flush against Grako's face. "...you're the one who has been killed."

Grako crumbled to the ground, face-down into his axe.

Shinji walked up to the lovely and naked young Zeltron.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Ye-Yes! Who are you?" the exposed Lyra asked the young warrior.

"You're new boss." he said simply.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Anzat, one month later...)

"Remember, you skill as an assassin is nothing if you give away the element of surprise." Akku said as Rei leaped from pole to pole.

The blue haired girl was dressed in the dark robes of the Anzati, leaping from wooden pole to wooden pole that were sticking out of an oozing swamp. The purpose of this exercise was agility and grace.

It was a test that Rei was easily mastering.

_Such extraordinary grace and nimbleness_. Akku thought. It's as if she were dancing on those poles.

Rei continued to move effortlessly from pole to pole for nearly an hour, before Akku upped the stakes a little.

"Students, give her a workout!"

All at once, four others students appeared out of nowhere and leaped onto the poles, seeming as if to fly towards the girl.

"Is this wise?" one of the teachers asked.

"Four-against-one, you mean?" Akku asked.

"Of course." another teacher asked.

"Do not be concerned. She will not harm your students." the older man smiled.

Rei saw them coming and leaped high into the air, dodging one of the attackers and coming down onto another pole she bent low to avoid the mid-level kick of a second. Twisting around she planted her hands on the pole, her stomach coming to rest on her hands, as her foot reeled back and struck the attacker in the head, knocking him off balance enough to drop him into the swamp.

The other three students attacked her, as one, only to have Rei drop down lower than the head of the pole, wrapping her arms around it to swing over to the next one. She caught it with her legs and held on tight as the students surrounded her on the upper pole-levels. They thought that they had her trapped midway between them and the swamp, only to discover that she had a secret plan.

Taking a small cable line with a hook out of her robe, she tossed it at one of the students and snagged his pants. With her legs secured around the pole she was able to yank hard and pull the student off balance and into the swamp.

Amazingly, she didn't get any of it on her when he splashed.

The other two students sprang away, least they get caught like their associate. Rei quickly climbed back onto the pole just in time to see the other two rush her. However, Rei didn't move as the pair were on her quickly. The girl twisted and ducked low to avoid their strikes, the pair hitting each other and, knocked off balance, they tumbled into the swamp.

Actually, only one made it into the swamp. The other managed to recover and catch himself on the pole midway in, just like Rei had.

He pulled himself back up to the pole and charged the girl once more. This time, Rei held her ground as she swiftly caught his outstretched fist and flipped him over her shoulder. Normally he would have recovered from that, twisted his body and landed on another pole.

Or he would have, if Rei hadn't pinched one of his arm nerves that caused a slight deviation from his normal alertness. As such, he was an inch off his mark when he landed on the pole, slipping and tumbling down into the swamp below.

Rei hopped over the poles and flipped back to land effortlessly on the ground in front of Akku.

"How did I do, master?" she asked.

"Excellent. Quite excellent. Work on your combat technique for another hour, then get yourself cleaned up for dinner." Akku said.

"Yes, master." Rei bowed and ran off to continue her training.

The other masters looked at Akku.

"And you say she has only been here a week?" one of them asked the smiling master.

However... one of the students, the last one to fall in fact, was just staring at the blue-haired girl as she departed.

_Who is that girl? _He wondered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Tattooine, three months later...)

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Shinji asked as he eyed the seedy looking tavern.

"Relax, boss. If anything, this place serves the best drinks all the way around the Outer Rim." Lyra smiled as she lead him inside.

Shinji only groaned as he allowed himself to be swallowed by the dim lights, the foul smell and the endless chatter of this slipshod hole in the ground.

In the four months since he had taken on Lyra as a underling she had proven rather useful and loyal to him, especially since he offered her more than just money and her life. As part of her 'benefits package', as it were, Shinji used his powers to stimulate her pleasure centers so that she flew into orgasm nearly twice a week. It was also during this time that she revealed a long list of contacts and clients who employed her talents for various reasons.

Some of them required thievery, others required blackmail, and others required a more... carnal satisfaction.

The last part nearly disgusted Shinji, but despite this, the woman got the job done. At times, Shinji wondered if he should consider himself her 'pimp'.

Still, despite her thieving and promiscuous nature, Lyra had proven herself several times. It was her own special talents that had gotten both of them close to taking down three other rather annoying thorns in his masters side. Two up and coming politicians, and one Trade Federation leader who was looking to sell information to the Republic in exchange for a pardon. And of course, there was Grako to consider. For without him, Centron 4 and it's army and resources now belonged to Count Dooku.

All Lyra had to do was get close to them, use her emotion controlling powers to make them drop their guard, and BAM! Shinji would finish the job.

With their current assignment done, the pair were looking for a new recruit for another job.

"Here, take a swig!" Lyra grinned as she sat the drink down before him.

The drink was called Boga Noga. Not the healthiest thing on the menu. The only thing it was really good for, was clearing out your sinuses or maybe killing a few brain cells. And in a place like this, most people welcomed it.

Shinji stiffed as he took a sip. _This is foul! Mental note: never let Lyra order again! _But for his part if for no other reason than to fit in, Shinji slowly drank the horrible concoction.

They sat in the side corner of the dirty bar to two hours, as if waiting for someone.

"Are you sure he's here?" Shinji finally asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. They're pretty much the last of their kind, and he's the most reclusive. It took me more than a month to track him down. But I tell you he's here." Lyra explained.

"If he's as good as you say he is, he'll be worth the wait."

Just then, a loud roar and a fierce slamming of tables caught the pair's attention.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME, SCUM!!!" a deep voice roared right before the bar erupted into a melee.

"That's him." Lyra said as she took another sip of her drink.

"So I gathered." Shinji exclaimed.

The pair watched as the entire bar exploded into a literal life-and-death situation. Chairs were broken over peoples heads, tables were thrown against walls, people were thrown against walls, and floors, and out the tavern doors.

It continued like this for nearly ten minutes, until their target was the last one standing.

"Well?" Lyra asked.

"Let's go talk to him." Shinji said as he quickly downed the last of his Boga Noga, slammed it down, and got up to walk over to the large, scaled man.

However, this wasn't a man. This was a Morgukai warrior named Barraco. He and a small handful of others were the last of their kind, due mostly to their highly aggressive natures. He looked like a fierce humanoid lizard with armored scales for skin, spiked bones all around his head and shoulders, and a jagged scar across his forehead.

"Nice fight." Shinji said, clapping his hands. "You're as strong as they say you are."

"And who are you, little man?" Barraco hissed as she towered over Shinji at least two feet.

"Dark Oni. You're new boss."

"I serve no one!"

"Not even if they were to offer you all the bloodshed you could ever want? Enough money to live as you wished? The chance to bring glory back to the Morgukai?"

Barraco narrowed his eyes and glared at Shinji.

"You offer me nothing I cannot obtain myself!" he said and started to walk away.

"Well then, how about I just kick your ass?"

Barraco paused and stood up straight, a soft growl escaping his lips.

"What... did you say?"

"I'm saying I can defeat you in battle." Shinji stated.

That was enough for him. True Morgukai value only one thing above all else.

Their pride as warriors.

And right now, that pride was being challenged, by this boy!

"RRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Barraco shouted as he quickly spun around and charged the boy.

However, this was also another reason their race was dying out.

Barraco snarled as he brought his spiked mace down hard upon the ground, directly where Shinji's head would have been, had he not stepped to the right at just the precise moment.

"What?" Barraco gasped as he felt two heat pulses directly in front of his neck and behind it.

"Care to try that again?" Shinji asked as he extinguished his lightsabers and backed off.

Barraco growled again as he charged the boy, swinging his mace wildly from left to right, but unable to hit the boy as he kept dodging. He brought his mace up high once he had backed the boy into a corner, and brought it down hard onto his head. However, Shinji managed to catch the mace with his left hand, barely avoiding the spikes, using his Force powers to match Barraco's brute strength.

"What?" the Morgukai gasped.

"And for my next trick." Shinji grinned as he Force-punched the Morgukai with his right hand across the bar and into the far wall.

Lyra just watched as the young Sith walked over to the fallen warrior and stood over him, lightsaber drawn and aimed at his throat.

"So... will you serve me now?"

Barraco huffed, but conceded.

"What would you have me do?" he asked.

Shinji grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Anzat, two months later...)

"You certainly must be hard of hearing, Nor, because this makes the 87th time I have rejected you!" Rei shouted as she flipped into the air, spun around twice and lashed out with a fierce kick to the long-haired Anzati student, knocking him down.

Rei was frustrated to say the least. Ever since she had defeated him and his friends at the swamp, Nor had been the most insistent stalker in the Anzati.

He followed Rei everywhere. Training. Dinner. Her sleeping quarters. Everywhere she went it was almost certain that he was nearby. He trained with her. Assisted her. Helped her with small things that she could easily do herself. All to gain her favor. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and yet despite his persistence, she barely recognized or acknowledged him.

As such he had been beaten, slapped, kicked, whipped, flipped, slammed, and tossed into various objects such as trees, swamps, walls, thorny bushes, other students, etc.

While Rei enjoyed the extra training that it afforded her, the fact was that is was also becoming quite the tedious exercise. Even to her.

"But why Rei?" Nor asked as he got back up. "Why do you reject me? I have proven myself time and time again as an Anzati. As a warrior. And as your trusted friend." he stated as he brought his lance down hard upon the girl's staff. "Why do you reject me?"

"Because I love another. And you cannot possibly measure up to him!" Rei stated as she knocked the lance from his hand, leg swept him again, and spun around quickly as he was falling to strike at his gut, knocking him back into another tree. "If you cannot defeat me in combat, how can you even hope to be my equal as he is?"

With that Rei walked off.

However, Nor wasn't finished.

_I... will... not... be... rejected!_ he thought as he pulled out a bladed throwing star and hurled it at the girl's back.

Rei just smirked as she heard the weapon approach her. She angled her wooden staff behind her back to block the star, which became imbedded in the staff itself.

"Perhaps when you are strong enough... then you will be worthy to join me... as my underling." she said as she flicked the staff back at him, the jolt releasing the star and sending it back at him, coming to a rest right next to his ear.

_Her underling? HER underling?_ Nor thought in disbelief. _Then again..._ he paused, changing his own thought perception on the issue. _It's not like I'm not getting used to being beaten by her._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Coruscant, one month later...)

WHACK!

Another security guard went down, his helmet cracked and his head worse than that.

"You are just not the subtle type." Shinji said as he stepped over the dozen other security guards that Barraco had just barreled through like a hurricane.

"I am a warrior, not an assassin." Barraco hissed as he stepped towards the door.

In the three months since Barraco had joined Shinji and Lyra, he had proven to be a more than adapt warrior for their purposes. As stated he was in no way the subtle type, but Shinji had made it work for them. More than anything, he was the distraction. While everyone's attention was on Barraco, Shinji was able to easily get inside and nail his target. This had been effective on five specific targets and while Count Dooku wasn't big on his attention-attracting methods, Shinji made the argument that it worked for their plans.

Basic scenario: Lyra would set up the targets, Barraco would deal with the guards, and Shinji would execute the target.

However, this time, Barraco was impatient. While in Shinji's service, he had been provided with more than his share of battles and fairly challenging opponents to fight, this time around Lyra had taken her sweet time in trying to seduce their current target that Barraco had just snapped. Shinji had just let him have at the guards, fighting through more than a dozen on the first level, knowing that nothing short of killing him would actually stop him. Literally smashing through the second wave of guards he moved to the bed, gripping the senator's neck and dragging him naked from the bed to the window.

"Oh for crying out... I Wasn't Finished With Him!" Lyra shouted as she covered her naked body with the sheet.

"I care not!" Barraco shouted as he tossed the green-skinned man out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

One minute later...

SPLAT!

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. We had to kill him anyway, but you could have been more subtle about the whole thing. Alright?" Shinji groaned to the Morgukai as he tossed Lyra her clothes. "Get dressed, we're headed for Brentaal IV."

"Brentaal IV? What's so special about that place?" Lyra asked as she pulled her shirt over her bare chest.

"You'll see. But we have to go now."

"Will there be blood?" Barraco asked.

"Definitely." Shinji said as he pulled a strange thermal detonator from his belt.

"Will there be money?" Lyra asked.

"Of course." Shinji said as he set the detonator.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lyra asked as she headed out of the room.

Shinji set the bomb in the Senator's room and departed with his two companions in tow.

Five minutes later, the explosion that resulted took out the entire floor of the building.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Brentaal IV, six months later...)

"A toast, comrades!" Shogar Tok exclaimed as he raised his goblet before the assembled group.

Said group consisted of Shinji Ikari, the Sith agent. Lyra the Zeltron. Barraco the Morgukai warrior. And lastly Rok, a muscular Wookie bandit that Shinji rescued from one of the prisons. It wasn't hard to get him on their side, thanks to Shinji's dark force influence.

Shinji and his team had spent the last six months infiltrating every sector of this planet in order to make sure Shogar Tok held absolute power. It was at Count Dooku's orders since Brentaal IV held a major hyperspace lane that was imperative to space travel.

The team had located and assassinated several of the major political and religious leaders that Brentaal IV had. A job that had taken a good six months, as the team were few in number and the leaders were spread out all over the planet. Some never leaving their shielded domiciles, others surrounded by hundreds of fanatical followers/bodyguards.

It had been a hard fight most of the way, trying to find where they were, but Shinji and his team had been successful. And worse, they made it look like the Jedi were responsible for the deaths.

Easy enough for someone like Shinji.

As the Jedi are the protectors of the Republic, it made everyone see just how 'corrupt' and 'evil' the Republic was.

With 90 of the planet's major leaders wiped out, Shogar would eventually be able to take power when the time came. Which was Dooku's plans at this point in time.

Because of this, Shinji and his team were being honored by Shogar at his fortress.

"Is something wrong, my friend?" Shogar asked Shinji as the young Sith clipped his lightsabers on his belt.

"I have to be going now." he said.

"What? On this, our glorious celebratory day?" the man asked.

"It's a personal matter that I must attend to."

"How personal are we talking?"

"I haven't seen my wife in a year's time."

That got a shocked expression from Shogar. He had no idea that the Sith was married. None of his teammates did.

"Look after my team. I'll be back for them soon." Shinji said as he walked out towards the hanger bay and his ship.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Anzat)

Shinji walked quietly up to the aged master and stood silently next to him.

"You're just in time, young Sith." Akku said.

The pair were on a hill overlooking a serious final exam of sorts.

It was Rei alone against six other highly skilled students.

From the hillside, Shinji watched as the six attacked, each one slamming their weapons hard against her body, but not connecting.

Rei was moving with amazing skill and grace as Shinji had never seen before. She lifted herself into the air, lashing out at each of the students with speed and accuracy that was not to be believed unless seen for yourself.

She was even rebounding off the other students so as not to touch the soft ground until all six of them were defeated.

Within less time than it took to write this sentence, Rei had defeated all six highly skilled students.

"Impressive, is she not?" Akku asked.

"Words don't do her justice." Shinji said as he set down the box containing the items Akku had asked for as payment.

Akku opened the box and grinned.

"Cortosis Gauntlets. Excellent. These will make a fine gift for one of my students." he said.

Shinji turned and saw that one of the students had pulled a gun.

"What the..."

The student fired at Rei, a clear shot at her back. However, before Shinji could react, the beam struck something that was around Rei and bounced off.

"What? A force field?"

"Yes. I noticed that the girl possessed a strange energy of sorts. A hidden power. Through meditation and training she was able to fully manifest it. She calls it an..."

"AT-Field." Shinji replied as another student emerged and threw out a bladed weapon that dug deep into the other students arm.

Akku smiled. "You know it."

"You could say that." Shinji said as he headed down to the open field.

The second Rei saw him, she burst into emotion.

"SHINJI-KUN!" she shouted as she rushed to him and leapt into his arms.

Their lips met, passionately and animatedly.

Several minutes passed until finally their mouths parted.

"I missed you so much, my love." Rei sighed as she hung her head on the Sith's shoulder.

"I missed you too, my sweet Rei." Shinji replied softly as he held her tightly.

Off to the side, the young Nor looked saddened at the arrival of the one Rei claimed to love.

But then again, it made sense to him. Rei was a special woman, so it was only right that she already had a mate. And one that loved her so passionately.

Still...

Nor took out three blades and hurled them fiercely at the young Sith.

Shinji simply held out his hand, stopping the blades in mid-air and sending them back to their owner. They sliced at his clothes, but not his skin, imbedding themselves into the ground in front of his toes.

"I saw you disable the shooter of my wife. I assume that this was an attempt at trying to see if I was at all worthy of Rei." Shinji stated to the young Anzati.

"Yes." Nor replied.

"You have talent. Join me and make the most of your skills."

Nor didn't have to think about that. "Where Rei goes, I go."

Shinji smiled. "Good."

With that, Shinji, Rei and Nor left Anzat and headed back to Brentaal IV to introduce Rei to the other members of his rather... unique little group.

A group that would have a decided outcome on the coming war.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Did everyone like that little update? (Okay, not so little, but you get the point.)

I hope so. Most of the characters were taken from a pair of Clone Wars graphic novels.

Lyra the Zeltron. Barraco the Morgukai. Rok the Wookie. And Nor the Anzati.

All characters based on real characters from Volume 2 and Volume 8 of the Clone Wars graphic novels that will have a larger part to play in the rest of the chapters.

I was really hard pressed to get this finished, as I had been procrastinating on it for a while. Hopefully this won't be the issue with my next chapter for this story. And with my other stories, I'm sure you can understand why.

Anyway, after the omake, please review.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

By Shinjithegoodsharer

"There had to be something you can do." Misato snapped.

"If there was I would have done it already!" Ritsuko snapped back.

"Well... try harder!"

While the pair argued, the German born Second Child Asuka Langley Sohryu and the blue-haired, red-eyed First Child, Rei Ayanami, stood at odds as well. Asuka was upset that everyone was fussing over Shinji, and Rei was upset that Shinji wasn't back yet.

Suddenly, a burst of air and light caught everyone's attention as a greenish energy portal appeared at the far end of the command center where both Rei and Asuka stood.

**WA-BOOM!!!!**

Everyone backed away from it, but Rei remained only a meter apart of the glowing portal itself. As if she was not afraid of what was to come.

All the occupants watched as a single individual strode through the portal. Everyone froze as they took him in.

He was tall, clearly of Japanese descent, athletic and possessing a commanding presence. His hair was brown and wavy, his eyes a strange combination of blue and yellow, but amazingly familiar to the group.

Shinji looked around the large room, taking stock of those around him. At first he didn't recognize them, but slowly, one-by-one, he recalled.

Before him stood Misato Katsuragi-his guardian and commanding officer. Dr Ritsuko Akagi-chief scientist of NERV who maintained the Eva's and the Magi super computer. Ryoji Kaji-Misato's former lover and agent of NERV. Kouzou Fuyutsuki-the sub-commander of NERV and the oldest person in the agency. Asuka Langley Sohryu-female pilot of Unit 02 and the most arrogant person Shinji had ever known. Gendo Ikari-the commander of NERV and his father. Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuga, and Shigeru Aoba-the 'bridge bunnies' who monitored the computers and the Eva battles.

And finally, Rei Ayanami-female pilot of Unit 00... and the only person Shinji truly felt for.

"What the... who the heck is that?" Kaji gasped.

"It.. looks like..." Ritsuko tried to recognize the man.

"Shinji?" Misato gasped as she stared at the seventeen year old boy.

"Whoa. He's a babe!" Asuka noted.

Shinji's eyes focused on the blue-haired girl in front of him. A fond memory of her flowed into his mind, old feelings he had long forgotten but were now renewed. Shinji lifted his hands and pointed at the girl, turning his hand palm-up and bending his fingers in a 'come here' gesture. Without any hesitation, the blue-haired girl moved towards him.

"Rei!" Gendo gasped as he saw his doll move towards the older boy.

If she heard the commander, she didn't acknowledge or show any signs of care.

Rei stepped up to the young man, who was now half a foot taller than herself. She was entranced, unable to deny him, without the will to break free even if she wanted to. She stared into his eyes and felt her cheeks flush.

Shinji increased his Force influence, even as he pulled a strange greenish pill out of his belt with his left hand and inserted it into Rei's mouth. She accepted it willingly, swallowing as his left hand caressed the side of her face, leaning in to kiss her.

"REI!" Gendo shouted as he leaped down from his elevated platform and raced over to the pair, prepared to forcefully remove Rei from this boys grasp and kill him if necessary.

However, before he got within a meter's reach of the pair, Shinji pulled something from his belt. With a press of a button on the remote, another figure emerged from the portal.

The figure was definitely female, with shoulder-length hair than Rei, but with a more 'adult' body, dressed in a pair of shiny black leather pants and a metallic bodice. There was also a large Vibro-Axe attached to her back.

"Kos-Mos, kill this prick." Shinji ordered the woman.

"Yes, Master." the woman said, pulling the large high-tech looking axe from her back and grinning at Gendo. "Come here, little beard. I'm going to make you pay for disturbing my master!"

She started swinging the axe at Gendo, the blade just missing his beard.

The whole of NERV just stood off to the side as their once-feared commander was being chased around the command center screaming like a little girl while the android assassin tried to kill him.

"HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the man shouted as he continuously dodged the axe, which was breaking apart everything she was hitting, except Gendo.

"Don't Run! Don't Run! FAKE! Your beard is fake and I will prove it by shaving you bald!!" Kos-Mos shouted as she started chopping at the door to Gendo's office.

CRACK!

"Heeeeeeeeeeeere's Kos-Mos!" the android grinned maliciously through the hole in the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"


	4. New Management

_**DARK CHILD IV**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Darth Oni and his team are sent on a mission to destroy a powerful Hutt on Tattooine, where they battle hundreds of enemies and eventually take over management of the Hutts fortress.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

ReisFriend: I still plan on having Nor lust after Rei, but he won't get her.

Sun S. Li: I wouldn't say my hiatus is over just yet, I just like to take a break every once in a while.

Jess D, Cylon One: I created this group for a specific purpose. Mostly, to hide Shinji's existence from the Jedi and the Republic.

Krimzonrayne: alright, alright, I'll throw in a sex scene.

Jess D: I'll take the Lyra/Nor idea into consideration.

Dennisud: Oh, I am planning on having Shinji and Rei return to the Eva universe to continue to deal with the Angels... but not soon. And I'll take your Asuka idea into consideration as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4

**New Management**

One year under Komari Vosa as her apprentice had made Shinji a fierce saber fighter.

Two years under Count Dooku as his apprentice had made Shinji an expert Force user.

One year spent preforming missions and at the same time recruiting his team while Rei was trained under the Anzati.

Shinji was eighteen now, a few more months and he'd be nineteen. Rei was nearly sixteen now and blossoming into a true beauty.

Their team was a strange mix of different species.

Lyra was a Zeltron capable of manipulating the emotions in others. Though she had yet to influence a Jedi, or a Sith for that matter. Barraco was a Morgukai. A warrior race by choice, though there were very few of them left because of their fierce war-like attitudes. Nor was an Anzati assassin, an expert fighter and even better in marksmanship with throwing knives and blades. And finally Rok the Wookie. Arguably the muscle of the team with animalistic rage only Shinji and Rei could temper.

So it was a surprise that such a unique and talented group were all in chains before the infamous Baddo the Hutt.

(_Why have you come to this place... dark one?_) The large slug like creature asked Darth Oni from his throne/platform.

"Would you believe we came to kill you?" the young Sith asked.

(_HoHoHoHoHo_) was all the Hutt could say.

To his right, Oni noticed the chained forms of Barraco and Nor, also kneeling before him. To his left sat the even heavier chained Rok, still struggling in his restraints. Looking forward to the platform where the slimy creature sat, were both Rei and Lyra.

Lyra was clad in a small greenish cloth swimsuit that was fairly revealing. A black belt around her waist and a cold metal collar around her neck. Her arms and legs were bare.

Rei was clad in a bluish metallic silver bikini with a see-through dark indigo skirt that were little more than shredded pieces of fabric hanging around her legs and thighs. A collar around her neck.

Their weapons had been taken, their powers had been neutralized by mechanical means, and they were all bound, chained and surrounded by more than a hundred deadly armed enemies.

And yet for some reason... Oni was smiling.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

((**Flashback, two hours ago...**))

"So.. What are we doing here, Oni?" Barraco asked as he looked over the barren wasteland. He snuffed as he continued to stare over the open desert. This place was too dry for him.

"A local Hutt named Baddo has been causing trouble for my master. Raiding the supplies and equipment ships of his allies. He wants Baddo eliminated." Darth Oni said.

"The Hutts are no easy adversaries to deal with." Lyra said. "Nor steal from."

"That's beside the point. We have our orders." he stated.

The six unique individuals were standing on a ridge overlooking the Hutt palace. Though to be more accurate it looked like a fortress. It was built half-way into the wall of the mountain, with watch turrets and heavy anti-laser blast doors covering the main entrances. Which was why there were no guards outside. They were mostly likely on the inside and armed to the teeth.

Oni wondered how many hired thugs the Hutt had inside. Tattooine was a planet where many came to hide. Thugs, goons, hit men, assassins, murderers, and all looking to make as much money as they could for whatever needed doing. And on Tattooine, the Hutts were the highest bidders.

"So... what's the plan?" Nor asked.

"We split into two groups. Lyra and Nor come with me. Barraco and Rok go with Rei. You'll be posing as a hired assassin, with two bodyguards, looking for work. While you have their attention, Lyra, Nor and I will sneak into their base through the underground sewer system." Oni explained. "We meet up inside and take care of the Hutt."

"Very well, my love." Rei said, clutching Oni's hand tightly.

"We won't be long. Keep Baddo as busy as you can." he said to her.

"Of course."

The pair shared a passionate kiss before the group parted into two.

Oni, Lyra and Nor found the waste control outlet that connected to the underground tunnel system that would lead into the Hutt's lair.

"Sewers! I hate sewers." Lyra groaned.

"Look at it this way: at least it's too dark to see the womp rats." Oni said.

"Funny, boss." she said dryly.

The trio continued into the fortress, eventually making it out of the sewer system and into the air vents of piped in air to the large underground facility. As they stealthily crawled through the large ducts and pipe shafts they were mildly relieved to see that there were apertures that allowed more air to filter through into the underground compound.

It also gave them a eyeful of the complex itself.

_My God! This place is huge_. Nor mentally gasped as he beheld the massive underground complex that looked like a hanger.

There were a half-dozen ships there and each one being loaded and off-loaded with various kinds of materials, caged animals... even people.

_Slaves to be sold, or gambled away in the next pod race_. Oni realized.

The trio passed by nearly a hundred such openings, which gave them all an extensive tour of this little fortress.

To be more precise, the entire complex was like it's own city. Like an enormous mining facility had dug out everything and turned it into a small underground valley. With the extensive machinery and working plant operations, this place was practically self-sufficient. You could live here for years and never bother to import anything else.

Suddenly, Oni stopped.

"Boss?" Lyra whispered? "Why are we stopping?"

"A little... insurance." he said as he quickly handed the thief and the assassin a pair of devices. "The instructions are inside. Just follow them and you'll be alright. And be quick about it."

The pair nodded and quickly departed, following the maps that were in the datapads Oni had given them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nor planted the device and quickly left the munitions/weapons room.

_I should have gone with Rei_. He thought as he peeked out from room. _She needs better than those two to watch her back_. He gulped. _Or backside_.

He hadn't gone far down the indigenous rock and steel hallways when he noticed something else.

_Something's wrong_. He thought as he pulled his daggers.

Suddenly, the walls opened up as a horde of guards flooded into the room.

_A trap!_ He gasped, taking in about a dozen enemies, all looking like brown-skinned lizard men. But that didn't matter to Nor.

"Remember, the boss wants him alive!" one of the thugs said as the other thugs charged.

_The Hutt wants me alive? Didn't say anything about themselves. _He thought as he leaped into the air throwing out his hands and nailing two thugs in their heads with his throwing knives.

He back flipped through the air and kicked down two more thugs, gripping his knives tightly as he slashed down two more thugs across their throats.

_Four down..._ Nor mentally kept count as he threw his circular blades, cutting into two more thugs. _Make that six. _

"Take Him Down!" the thugs shouted.

_Idiots! In an enclosed space the advantage goes to the one with the fewer numbers_. Nor thought as he buried another blade into a thug. _In this case... me!_

The last five thugs pulled their guns and started shooting.

_Their boss is going to be upset at this_. He thought again as he tumbled across the ground in order to avoid their lasers.

Springing off the floor, he threw out his hands and nailed two more thugs with his throwing knives.

However, while he was about to deal with the last three, he failed to notice another figure in the shadows point a weapon at him and fire using the stun mode.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lyra continued to crawl through the maze of tunnels following the data pad that Oni had given her. She wondered exactly where it was that she was going, but kept moving.

Finally she reached her destination.

Popping through the metal grate she was found herself in a very bad place.

All around her were numerous doors lined with bars, and dozens of beings and creatures on the other side of those bars moaning and growling.

_The prison level?_ She mentally gasped. _Thank you so much Oni! _

Lyra shook her head and continued on her mission, walking through the corridor and getting a few whistles and catcalls from the prisoners.

Just then, she found what she was looking for. A large metal box on the side of the wall next to the door and stairwell that was leading upwards.

_Guess that's my way out_. She thought as she placed the small device on the bottom of the box and then left up the stairs to try and rendevous with the others.

It was then that she was stopped by a half-dozen guards with all manner of weapons.

"It's the Zeltron!" one of the guards shouted.

"Stun her quick before she uses her pheromones!" another shouted as they pulled their guns.

_They know who I am?_ Lyra thought as she felt the stun pulse render her unconscious.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Darth Oni planted his device and managed to get out without waking the rooms occupant.

_Now to find the others_. He thought as he crawled back through the long small tunnel he had cut out with his lightsaber.

However, the second he got out of the tunnel, he found himself surrounded by a dozen guards with guns and blades, lead by a dark robed figure that Oni had sensed seconds earlier.

He had sensed him, but the second he did, he realized that there was no other way to go.

A smart person would have stayed in the tunnel and planned a course of action. But a smarter man wouldn't.

"Hello boys. Been waiting long?" Oni asked.

"The boss wants to have a word with you, assassin." the cloaked figure said.

"I'm sure he does." Oni said as he suddenly spun around and threw out his arms, a Force-wave sending all the guards flying through the air in multiple directions.

Had Oni stayed in the tunnel, he would have been at a severe disadvantage in terms of space. A rat caught in a trap. But outside the tunnel, he could spring the trap and cause quite a lot of damage. It was something they wouldn't be expecting, which gave him the advantage.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure threw off his cloak, revealing a man in blood red armor and a strange helmet. His weapon pulled from behind his back, looked like a three foot metal rod. A twist on it and two blades shot out of each side.

_Nice. Need to get me one of those._ Oni thought as he went for his weapons, the metal cylinders on the back of his belt flying off and into his hands. _Guess two will have to do. _

Oni's lightsabers ignited as the man leaped at him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Oni blinked his eyes open to find himself in chains, surrounded his both friends and enemies and without benefit of his lightsabers. He looked around and noticed a small chrono-meter on the wall.

_If that time's right... less than a minute now_. Oni thought, his head continuing to count down.

(_Ah! The young one awakes_.) The Hutt cackled as Oni tried his best to sit up, despite the weight of the chains. (_Now I have the complete set. HOHOHO_)

He sat up as the large Hutt continued to talk.

(_Why have you come to this place... dark one?_) The large slug like creature asked Darth Oni from his throne/platform.

"Would you believe we came to kill you?" the Sith asked.

(_HoHoHoHoHo_) was all the Hutt could say.

Oni looked around and saw at least a couple dozen guards of various races surrounding him and his team. Which meant that there were at least twice as many waiting in the shadows nearby. He saw Rei and Lyra on the platform with chains around their necks. He saw Barraco, Nor and Rok trussed up in chains next to him.

And he saw a strange device on the side next to the large Hutt called Baddo.

_That's it. The neural dampener_. He thought, looking at the half-sphere on top of a square box that was about a square foot in diameter.

Oni had heard of these things. They had the ability to neutralize special powers, like telepathy or empathy, in biological beings by sending out sensor waves that, while harmless to the health of those beings, would pinpoint the exact frequency their special and unique brain waves fluctuated. The sensors would identify the obvious neural differences in the majority of biological beings in the area, and send out energy waves to neutralize those different bio-patterns, thus neutralizing powers such as The Force. As the Force is basically an energy field, energy can be neutralized by energy.

Something like this had been banded in the Republic. But to an underground crime boss like Baddo... well, sufficed to say, this was the primary reason Oni and his team had been dispatched.

"How did you know we were here?" Barraco snapped at the Hutt.

(_I received a mysterious message some hours ago about a group of assassins coming to kill me._) The Hutt said. (_They said that a girl with blue hair, a Morgukai and a Wookie would be arriving at the front gate, but that three more would be sneaking in through the sewers. Descriptively, a Sith Lord, an Anzati assassin, and a Zeltron woman. We've been watching you for some time after capturing your three partners._)

"Someone ratted us out? But who even knew we were on this mission?" Nor asked.

"Doesn't matter, but I promise," Oni said to the Hutt. "You'll regret holding us, right up till you die."

(_Don't make me laugh boy. You have no powers here and no weapons either. And you are all chained and surrounded by my men. What hope have you of escape?_)

"Just... this." he said, as his mental countdown finished.

KABOOM!

The massive explosion ripped through the underground fortress as the main weapons cache's blew.

KABOOM!

Another explosion was heard, this one emanating from the prison level, releasing all of the Hutt prisoners.

Oni smiled. The devices that he, Nor and Lyra had planted were special bombs all on timers, with five second intervals planned out before they had infiltrated the Hutt fortress.

And the last bomb was set to blow right about...

KABOOM!

Finally, another explosion was felt, this time, right underneath the platform of the massive Hutt himself.

Within seconds, the floor the platform was on eroded as Lyra managed to roll free of it. However, Baddo grabbed Rei's chain, preventing her from leaping off the platform, and dragging her down with him. Oni quickly lurched forward and dove after the pair.

Baddo hit the bottom of the large underground cave hard, his slimy body bouncing off the platform and onto the coarse dirt ground. Rei managed to bounce off the Hutt's tough but blubbery skin, front flipping away and landing on her feet. Oni, now free of the neural dampener that was now destroyed along with the platform, easily landed on the ground next to Rei.

A little Force-assistance on his part and the chains broke free of both of them.

"Shinji-kun!" Rei shouted as she threw her arms around her beloved.

"Rei-chan!" Shinji replied as he hugged the girl tightly.

"It seems as if your plan has a small flaw in it." she said to him.

"Most plans do." he said with a shrug.

The pair looked around and realized just where they were. It was the place where all of Baddo's enemies went.

The underground pit of the monstrous beast known as The Rancor.

And worse yet, the explosion that caused the Hutt and the platform he was on to fall into said pit, which caused the platform controls to fizzle, had sent the signal to the electronically controlled durasteel door that opened up to reveal the Rancor itself.

This was actually part of Oni's plan. The flaw, of course, was that he didn't expect himself or Rei to be down here when the Rancor ate Baddo.

The giant rusty-looking, but still very strong durasteel door slowly opened, the trio of occupants fearful of the creature that stood on the other side.

The large creature towered above the trio, standing at least thirty feet in height. It's long claws and oddly large open mouth revealing both sharp teeth and claws. It's long arms bound in leathery skin were a contrast to it's shorter legs. The creature itself looking like some kind of up-right walking lizard man-monster.

Oni quickly backed Rei up against the wall as the monster saw the squirming Hutt, actually more like he was twitching and shaking. It lumbered over to Baddo and growled, the Hutt screaming as he saw the massive beast towering over him.

Rei hid her eyes in Oni's shoulder as the creature grabbed Baddo with both hands, barely able to get its huge claws around the thick frame of the Hutt. She covered her ears with her hands to suppress the bloodcurdling screams of the Hutt as he was eaten, tail first. It wasn't that death had an effect on her, it was more from a giant monster eating a giant slug would have made her vomit.

_That's more disgusting than I thought it would be._ Oni thought as he mostly looked away.

While the beast ate, Oni breathed a sigh of relief. A big meal like a nice juicy Hutt would keep the Rancor satisfied so much so that it wouldn't come after them.

However, it did see them.

Eventually, it finished with it's meal and lumbered over to where Oni and Rei were.

However, Oni wasn't deterred or fearful as he normally would have been. Taking a deep breath, he moved in front of Rei and threw out both hands, wave of Force-energy washing over the Rancor as he stooped down to wrap his hands around the pair.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, is everyone alright?" Nor asked once he was out of his cuffs and chains. He snatched up his blades that were on the ground next to him.

"I think so. But this outfit is so, not, me." Lyra said, staring at the rather skimpy outfit. "Not my color you understand." he said, grabbing her guns.

"RRAAGGHH! RAGHHHH! ARRRGHHHH!!!" Rok bellowed as he gripped his mace.

"No, I don't think we'll have to worry about Oni and Rei." the warrior in the red armor said to the large Wookie as he pulled out his double-bladed lance.

"You speak Wookie?" Barraco asked the man as he retrieved his axe.

"Course. Don't you?" he said, noting their weapons.

During the chaos, the weapons of Oni's team that Baddo's guards had been holding, were scattered across the floor, each one coming up to where their owners were.

"And just what was your name, cutie?" Lyra asked the man in red.

The man removed his helmet, revealing a human face with three slash marks across his left cheek. "You can call me Havoc. Havoc Race." the man said, still gripping his lance.

"Nice armor." Nor said sarcastically.

"Keeps my skin safe." he replied sarcastically as the other occupants of the room, namely the guards that were recovering from the explosions, started inching closer to the group of assassins.

"Looks like your secret is out." Lyra said to the man.

"Figured as much." Havoc said as he replaced his helmet, dropping the remote device that had released the team from their cuffs and chains the second the floor caved in.

Suddenly, Oni and Rei appeared out of the large hole in the middle of the floor, lifted up to the level of everyone... by the leathery hand of the Rancor itself.

"Thanks for the lift." Oni called down to the Rancor. "Now you've already had your dinner so go and take a nice long nap. Okay?"

The Rancor roared and went into its corner.

All eyes turned to Darth Oni and his blue-haired lover as the young Sith spoke.

"So, did everyone enjoy themselves?" Oni asked his team.

"Oh, immensely." Barraco said with dripping sarcasm.

"But what do we do now?" Lyra asked.

"Baddo's dead. So we can do whatever we want." Oni smiled.

He then turned back to address Baddo's remaining gang.

"All of you can either swear allegiance to me and my team... or die with your boss!" he stated.

The nearly three dozen thugs and guards looked at each other briefly before simultaneously dropping to their knees and bowing before their new master.

They may have been thugs, but they weren't so stupid that they'd disobey a guy who could control a Rancor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The new management of Baddo the Hutt's fortress had gone off rather quickly and easier than they expected.

The group took a couple hours to make sure everyone that formally served Baddo was now on-board with their taking over the Hutt's lair. It was rather easy, after seeing Oni's control of a Rancor. After they had everyone's compliance, Oni and his team, which now included the red-armored Havoc, had themselves a little celebration.

Rok was eating his fill of food. Nor was talking to Havoc, comparing skills and histories. Lyra was flirting with several of the guards. And Barraco was being fawned over by a couple Twi'lek slave girls.

There was a construction team repairing the large hole in the ground that lead to the Rancor Pit, but for the most part, it looked there was a party going on, complete with music, dancers, food and drink.

While this was going on, Rei, still dressed in her bikini-slave outfit, asked Oni a question.

"Shinji-kun?" she asked, as she snuggled up to her love as he sat on the large cushions at the back of the room.

"Yes, Rei-chan?" he answered, holding the girl close.

"While I do not question the subtle intricacies of your plan, I am confused why you would wish to have the Hutt know we were coming to assassinate him."

"Because he didn't expect it. By tipping him off that he was going to be assassinated, he didn't suspect that there was a traitor in his organization." he explained.

Rei looked over to Havoc as the red-armored man demonstrated his lance skills to Nor, who tried not to look impressed.

"Another thing I was not told of." Rei said. "This traitor, Havoc, was working for you the entire time?"

"Met him while you were training on Anzat. When I was recruiting the others. Saved his life. He was so impressed with my skills, he asked if I needed a partner, or extra help with anything. Said he worked off-and-on for The Hutts. I figured he could be veery useful, so I took him on. Besides, he's a mercenary, Rei-chan, he goes where the better deal it. Compared to working for the Hutts, we were the better choice."

"But the Hutt's control the entire planet. How are we the 'better deal'?"

"Because he loves a challenge, and mercenary work, even for the Hutt's, is uncertain, random and rather dangerous."

"And working for a Sith Lord is more... stable?"

"Not exactly."

"But... if he worked for you, was being captured part of your plan?"

"Of course." he grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(**FLASHBACK**)

"The boss wants to have a word with you, assassin." the cloaked figure said.

"I'm sure he does." Oni said as he suddenly spun around and threw out his arms, sending a Force-wave to all the guards, sending them flying through the air in multiple directions.

The cloaked man bore it better than the guards, as if he was simply caught in a powerful gale wind. He quickly threw off his cloak, revealing a man in blood red armor and a strange helmet. His weapon pulled from behind his back, looked like a three foot metal rod. A twist on it and two blades shot out of each side.

_Nice. Need to get me one of those._ Oni thought as he went for his weapons, the metal cylinders on the back of his belt flying off and into his hands. _Guess two will have to do. _

Oni's lightsabers ignited as the man leaped at him.

The special blades housed in the lance clashed against the bright red energy swords carried by the younger man.

"Your skills are impressive for someone so young." the man in red said as he slammed his blades against Oni's sabers with uncanny speed.

"Wish I could say the same, but I have no idea what you look like under that helmet." Oni grinned as he flipped into the air and avoided a laser blast from one of the recovering thugs.

A blast that nearly struck the man in red.

"What are you a Tuskin?" he shouted at the man before lunging at Oni again. "Drop the laser swords and maybe I'll grant your request!" the man said as Oni deflected another laser blast back at the thug who fired it, killing him.

"Kill the assassin!" another thug said before he was cut down by Oni's saber.

"You'd think that Baddo would have hired better security to protect himself." the young Sith said as he waved his hand, and tossed two more thugs against the solid stone wall, a trail of blood following them down the wall they slumped against.

"Baddo has a lot better men at his disposal than you'd think!" the man in red said again as he leapt at the boy and slammed his blades against one of the sabers while Oni cut down another attacker that was coming up behind him with his free hand.

"He'd better if he wants to live past today." Oni replied as he brought his second saber around to cut at the man's armor, but missed and clipped his cape.

"Hey! Watch it!" he growled as he swung and missed Oni again.

The man swung up with his lance, barely hitting Oni in the head, but taking a couple hairs off the side. Oni dove forward and to the side, swinging his body down as he threw out his leg to knock the man off of his own.

Oni sprung backwards and flipped through the air, his feet landing against the wall. He pushed off it and spun wildly through the air, his sabers twirling like rotor blades that enabled him to cut down four more thugs who were foolish to get so close.

Oni landed with incredible skill as the last three thugs attacked. He threw out his hands and pushed one of them back into the man in red, impaling him on the lance. This distracted the other two for a split second, allowing Oni to dive right past them, his sabers cutting them through their waists.

"Very nice. Really clean and thorough." the man said as he pushed the thug off his lance.

"Don't get sarcastic, Havoc." Oni said as he extinguished his sabers. "Using you as my unwitting accomplish threw the last two off, enabling me to kill them quickly."

"Reinforcements will be here soon." he stated.

"Right. Status?"

"The others have been captured. Including your girl."

"I figured as much. What happened?"

"Baddo demanded she give up her weapons, the Wookie got pissed and started thrashing the guards."

_I wondered why I felt an anger spike coming from_. Oni thought.

"Then the Morgukai gets into it with the rest of the guards, and your girl leaps at Baddo with her own weapons drawn trying to use the chaos as cover."

_Smart, Rei-chan_. Oni smiled.

"Unfortunately, Baddo was prepared for that." the man explained.

"The neural dampener." Oni stated.

"Right. He keeps it next to the control panel on his mobile platform."

"Nice to know. We're all in then. You know your part?"

"I do." he nodded.

"Good. Because they're coming." Oni said as the man in red moved up behind him.

"Takes them long enough." he said as he hauled off and struck Oni in the back of the head, knocking him out as the guards exploded into the hallway. "What kept you?" he shouted at them, causing them to balk. "Bind him and bring him to the master!"

The guards nodded and carried out their orders.

(**END FLASHBACK**)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Guy packs a wallop though_. Shinji thought, absently rubbing his head. "But the intention was to get rid of the neural dampener. Taking over the Hutt's fortress was an added incentive."

Rei and Shinji looked over the group of individuals and felt perfectly relaxed and safe. Shinji could just feel that there wasn't going to be any trouble from Baddo's former minions and henchmen.

It was then that Rei felt Shinji's eyes on her.

"Shinji-kun?"

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I think you should keep the outfit." he said with a smile.

Rei looked down at the rather revealing silk and metal material.

"Only for you, my love." she smiled at him.

He moved in and kissed her passionately.

"What does my master wish of his slave?" she whispered huskily.

"Only the pleasure of your body." he whispered back.

"I give it freely." she said as Shinji grabbed her hand and lead her out of the large throne room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji pushed Rei back onto the bed, the small outfit doing little to cover her sensuous frame. She stared at him as his dark clothes fell from his body, revealing his athletic form to her. Her breath quickened in anticipation.

He waved his hands, the straps and small ties coming undone, Rei's new outfit fell from her body as she stood up to present herself for her lover.

"My master!" she gasped as Shinji pulled her close to him, covering her lips with his own.

"Mmm! Mmph! Mmmmph!!" he moaned as his tongue intertwined with her own.

"Mmmph! Mmmmm! Uummmm!!" Rei countered moaned as she kissed her love.

His hands rose up and clutched Rei's perfect breasts, the fingers caressing the sides while his thumbs brushed over the nipples. The sensations shot through Rei faster than she thought.

_His touch! So much!_ She thought as she felt herself fall back onto the bed.

Rei felt his mouth pull away from her, but felt it come to rest on her left breast, his left hand continuing to massage her right breast as his right hand moved lower towards her moist womanhood. The touch of which caused her juices to flow out in streams.

"AAHH! AAAAHHHHH!!!" she gasped as Shinji continued to suck on her warm skin.

_Her skin is so soft and smooth around this part of her body. It's like silk almost._ He thought as Rei's moans became louder and more lustful. _God, she's so sexy when she moans like that._

He released her left breast, his teeth tugging slightly on her nipple and releasing it, the snap causing her to jiggle for a second.

_Shinji-kun!_ She mentally gasped as she felt his teeth tug at her flesh. It was a mild pain, but to also excited her.

Shinji maneuvered himself around, bringing his arms around her legs as he gently, at first, tried to clean up Rei's glistening flower. The position having the effect of giving Rei full access to his now fully awoken member.

"Take me as I am you." Shinji said as if giving an order.

"Thank you, master." Rei smiled as she gripped his member and licked the tip before inserting it into her mouth.

_OH GOD! That's Great Rei! Just Like That!_ He gasped and returned the favor to her.

The master and his slave were intertwined on the bed, licking, sucking and writhing together in the most sensuous way possible. Rei pumped her mouth over and over his hardened rod, moaning as she did, while Shinji dove his tongue into her sweet fountain, finding and pressing down upon the very sensitive spot he had been looking for earlier.

Rei gasped the second he had found it, but kept a tight hold on him, not wanting to displease her master but stopping mid-throat.

_He pleasures me as I do for him!_ She thought and continued her work.

They continued for a few more minutes, until Shinji stopped them both.

"Uh... Master?" the dazed Rei asked in confusion as he pulled him away from her.

"We've spent enough time on this, I think." he whispered to her as soon as he had spun around.

"You mean..." she started to saw, only to be cut off by a deep kiss to the mouth.

"Yes, my Rei." he whispered to her as he positioned himself.

Rei gasped as she felt him push into her, filling her body all the way as she remembered.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" she gasped in time with him as well.

"UH! UH! UH! UH!" he groaned as his hands fell back to grip her shapely rear end.

"UH! UH! UH! UH!" she groaned as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"REI!" he gasped. "Look At Me! Let me see your eyes!" he commanded.

In the throes of passion Rei found her gaze locked with his, the look of both lust and love flowing into her body from his stare alone.

_My Love!_ She gasped as he continued to push back and forth.

"Let me hear you say it, my slave!" he whispered huskily to her.

"Use me, my master! Use my body for your pleasure!!" she whimpered as he continued to push into her body.

His pressed his lips hard against her own, tongues rolling around in their joint mouths as her arms came up to wrap around his neck. Shinji's hands moved as well, his left hand caressing her right breast and squeezing it while his right hand came up behind her back to pinch at the back of her neck. Specifically a pleasure center he had discovered some weeks ago thanks to the Force.

Still connected Shinji flipped Rei over so that she was on top, the young woman able to use her own knees to give herself some lift, his hands holding her hips firmly. Shinji lifted Rei up slightly then brought her back down onto his still hard member, over and over driving her crazy with lust.

"It's Good! So Good!" she gasped after only a few seconds of this.

Shinji looked up at his lover, the euphoria on her face filling him with lust, pride and especially love. It was why he had taken her, above all others, as his mate.

Not that bitchy red-haired girl, not the sexy older purple-haired woman, and not the attractive blond in the white coat.

No. It was this amazingly passionate blue-haired woman, who he would love more than anyone else.

Shinji twisted her body around, still connected by his manhood, and threw Rei forward, himself getting on his knees while his hands came up underneath her to clutch tightly her jiggling breasts. Rei gasped as she was taken from behind, sweat and exhaustion building up rapidly within her.

"Master! Oh! My Master!" she gasped as Shinji pulled her back so that her back was tight against his chest, her head turned back to receive his tongue while his hands continued to fondle her breasts. "Mmmm! Mmmmph!" she moaned as her arm reached back to wrap around his neck.

The pair continued for several more minutes, before exhaustion got the better of them, causing them to come with great force.

"MY MASTER! MY GOOOOOOODDDD!!!!" Rei shouted as she came and came hard.

"MY RRREEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Shinji shouted as he came with her.

Minutes past very slowly as their bodies slowly regained motor skills and the pair fell down onto the bed itself.

It wouldn't be until later that they would discover they had actually found one of the larger suites that the Hutt's specially reserved for their most prestigious guests.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nor fumed.

He had seen Oni and Rei leave the party and had discreetly followed them. He knew what was going on, judging from the way they were looking at each other.

His fist slammed into the wall.

"Damn Him!" Nor growled as he pulled back his bleeding hand. "I can't believe this! Why him, Rei? Why him of all people? Is it because he's a Sith? Is that it? I'll bet he used that mind-trick stuff on her and he's forcing her to love him. That has to be it!" he fumed.

"It's not." a voice said.

"What?" he gasped as Lyra appeared next to him.

"Those powers only work on the weak-minded, and Rei isn't weak. Right?"

(Sigh.) "No. No, she isn't." he admitted.

"You're just upset that she's having sex with him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh, look at your hand!" she said with a grin and lifted his bleeding hand up to her mouth. She drew her tongue across his skin, wiping most of the blood away in one sweep.

He shuddered.

"Come with me. We need to take care of this quickly." she said seductively as she lead him to her own 'acquired' quarters.

In his grief, Nor had forgotten that Lyra could use her pheromones to manipulate others. And in the state he was in, he was an easy target for the lustful young woman.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the next day as Shinji's communicator beeped.

Shifting his body slightly, he levitated the communicator to him, not wanting to disturb his Rei s she snuggled close to him, and flipped it open to read the glowing screen on it.

It was from his master.

He smiled as he read the order.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Oni and Rei looked over at the group. Rok was already there, having slept in the main chamber the whole night. Barraco and Havoc arrived next. Lyra and Nor were the last, both of them looking like they had had a busy night. Rei was actually relieved.

"What's going on Oni?" Havoc asked once they were all assembled.

"We've just received some new orders." Oni said.

"Really? What?" Barraco asked.

"We're going to fight some Jedi."

The reaction was instant.

"YES!" the Morgukai shouted, waking the rest of the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Sorry that this update took a while.

Hope everyone was satisfied with it.

The action, the story content, the sex. (And don't get me started on having Nor and Lyra having sex. It would have been overkill)

My original idea for this chapter was to have Shinji and his team fight a group of Jedi Knights. But then I thought, 'why not do that later and put in a scene with the Hutts?' By adding the Hutts meant I had to add a diverse group of creatures and guards to the mix. But I also got to use a giant monster as well. I decided to go with the Rancor, from the 'Return of the Jedi' movie, and have Shinji use his powers to control it as a way to show just how powerful he had become.

And then the taking over of the Hutt's base was done for fun really.

And before anyone asks, Yes, Havoc Race is dressed up like one of the crimson Imperil Guards. At this point in time they aren't Palpatine's personal guard. I'm planning to make them Shinji's.

It gives the group a place to lay their weary heads for a while between missions. Though I'm sure the Hutt's will have something to say about that, I plan to have them deal with it later.

Next chapter, the team takes on a group of Jedi Knights, and Shinji meets Anakin!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

And Now... **OMAKE**! (By Shinjithegoodsharer)

Shinji waved his hands across the room, everyone falling under the gentle sway of his powers.

"From this moment on, I'm in command. Understood?" he spoke to the group.

"Yes, Master!" the bridge crew spoke.

He smiled. "Good." he looked over at the group and took note of the group. "Lets see. You, you and you will become my slaves!" he said pointing to Misato, Ritsuko and Maya. "You will becomes my personal assassin." he said pointing to Asuka. "You, you and you will continue to work extra hard for me and like it." he said pointing to Hyuga, Aoba and Fuyutsuki. "And all of you will make sure that the rest of NERV does the same."

"YES, SIR!"

"Now, Ritsuko. I have a special job for you."

"Yes, Master." the blond said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"How is the new interface coming, Ritsuko?" Shinji asked as he got to the Eva cages a few days later.

"We're ready to test it, master." the blond scientist said.

Shinji got into his Eva and shot it to the surface. Shinji stuck out his hand towards the city, and caused a couple buildings to rumble at their foundations before they exploded upwards and into the air, hovering.

"YES! With my powers channeled through this Eva, I have the equivalent Force powers of a person the size of an Eva!" Shinji grinned. "Today, dawns the birth, of the New Galactic Empire!!!!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**OMAKE 2**

Shinji focused his Force powers and sent a powerful wave into the Rancor's stomach. The great beast held his stomach as he turned his head to the side and spit out the large fleshy chucks of the once mighty Hutt.

"I told you not to eat him so fast." Oni said to the Rancor. "Do you know how hard it is to do a Force-Heimlick on a giant monster? Huh? Do you?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**OMAKE 3** (After careful consideration, I decided to do a short sex scene featuring Nor and Lyra)

"You want me, don't you?" she said to him as she removed her clothes.

"I do... actually." he whispered, taking in her body. _Why didn't I ever notice how beautiful Lyra is? _He thought as she moved to him and started taking his clothes off.

"It's been a while, you know." she said with pouted lips. "I guess I'm... a little easy."

"So am I!" he said as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

The pair fall to the floor of the room Lyra had lead them too, Lyra moaning as her emotions began to get release. Their tongues entwined, wrestling hard, Nor moved up and grabbed her breasts with his hands.

_They're so soft and warm_! He thought. He squeezed and massaged them, her nipples stiffening as Lyra moaned out.

"That's good, Nori-poo! Please more!" she gasped as she felt one of his hands creep down to her shapely ass. It was smoother than he thought, his fingers pinching the skin slightly, eliciting a moan from her gasping mouth. The feelings were overwhelming her quickly.

Nor's other hand was still fondling her breast. Any harder and it would have produced milk.

(Okay, I have no idea how this goes, or even if Zeltron's are capable of producing milk)

"That's it, Nor! Give me your hot semen!" she cried out.

Before he could respond, Lyra had pushed him over and enveloped his manhood in her mouth. Nor moaned as her expert tongue caused him to climax quickly before he knew it. She was sucking on him rather hard, but pulled away before it was over.

"Lyra... what did..."

"I can't wait any more!" she gasped and moved quicker than he expected, impaling herself upon his still erect rod. The shock lasted two, three, seconds, before he rolled her onto the floor and started pumping hard. She had built up something heavy in him and he needed release too. Lyra screamed out as she felt his hard cock penetrate her over and over again.

_God! He's really good at this!_ She thought as he pounded her hard. _I hope he doesn't think I'm Rei!_ She wondered as her body shuffled back and forth along the floor. "Nor! God! It's So Hard! Faster! Harder! More!" she cried out.

Nor heard her and obliged, thrusting harder and faster as their juices mixed together on the floor. He pulled her over onto her stomach and jammed himself into her ass.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" she shouted at the sudden 'attack'. _Good God He's Bigger Than I Thought He'd Be!_ She panted and groaned as he pounded her. That was enough, until she felt his hands slap her shapely butt again and again.

"Do You Like It!? Do You Like It?!!!??????" he screamed as he slapped her again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried out as he suddenly exploded inside her.

Nor collapsed on top of Lyra, the Zeltron thoroughly spent as well.

_Good God! He's better than I thought he was going to be._ She thought as her breathing slowly returned to her. _He's also a lot rougher than I expected. Kinda... violent, almost. Which doesn't make sense since he's more of a weapons expert, not a hand-to-hand guy like Barraco. God, if I'm gonna screw him again... I need to build up my own muscles as well. _She thought as she let the sleep come and take her.

"Uh... did you call me Nori-poo?" Nor asked weakly into her ear.


End file.
